Jagged Dawn
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Set 5 years after the end of 'Fire and Ice', Ryordian steals the Tessaract and has gone to Earth to wage war on mankind...Thor and Loki are sent to to Earth to stop him, can they save the human race with the help of the Avengers? Please review and let me know if I'm doing a good job with this or not, thank you! Starts off mild but will escalate to M rated later on.
1. Unrest

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: So, now that 'Fire and Ice' is all finished up…I was asked to do the sequel based on 'The Avengers' first movie, and here it is! It takes place about 5 years after the end of the original fic and has Ryordian trying to conquer Earth, he will probably also kill people just to prove a point so Loki and Thor, along with the other Avengers (Iron Man, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Black Widow) will have to put an end to his shenanigans…while at the same time trying to fend off unwanted advances from fanpeople and overzealous coworkers, just to mix it up a little and throw some humor in there. For now though, I will leave you with the text that follows this note, so it's time to get this fic started off right!

**Ch.1- Unrest**

The sun had started rising up over the 9 Realms, Asgard also being ensnared in the warming rays of pale gold that reminded one of the finest jewelry after it was refined to the point where no imperfections remained. The many residents of the castle and even the many hundreds of houses around said castle started awakening to prepare for their day, and this included the resident royal couple as they tried their best to keep from being pulled out of their slumber and each other's embrace.

Loki sighed in comfort as he felt his husband Thor pull him close to his broad chest, the bare skin caressing his bare back making him smile as he knew that the blonde belonged to him and no one else. The raven haired man was truly the happiest man in the whole of Asgard, aside from Hogun as him and Sif had welcomed their second child into the world 5 years ago, a dark blonde boy named Artair* who looked mostly like Hogun but with pale green eyes. He was a very shy but headstrong boy, who always followed after his sister Sìleas like a puppy…the girl didn't mind in the slightest and it was always adorable to watch them play together.

As the sun kept slowly rising up over the skyline, Loki knew that they'd have to get up at some point so he unhappily managed to remove himself from Thor's hold. The blonde reached for his lover but was upset to find the space next to him empty, his ears picking up the sounds of running water and a door opening as the scent of cherry blossom bath salts filtered towards his nose. Thor inhaled the heavenly scent deeply and sighed in contentment as he felt his lover place a kiss on the corner of his lips, the blonde opening his eyes to look into those of his lover. The raven haired Prince smiled lovingly at Thor, the blonde pulling the other man down for a deep and passionate liplock that lasted until they had to part for the air that allowed them to live.

"Good morning, Thor…I took the liberty of running a bath for us, I certainly hope you like it."

"And a good morning to you as well, Loki…I shall enjoy it much more when we settle in together."

"Then let us not keep the hot water and bath salts waiting, my love."

The blonde followed after his raven haired lover, both of them shedding their trousers and undergarments until both were bare of anything except their skin. As they sank down into the water, Thor let out a sigh of contentment as Loki settled in between his legs so that they could not only scrub each other clean but also share kisses that made the room even steamier from their passion and eagerness to mark each other with lips, tongues, and teeth. After their little makeout session turned into a couple rounds of early morning sex in the hot water, they both finally exited the now cooled down water and drained it along with the bath salts and semen to allow the tub to dry out.

Loki had just finished placing the last of his black leather shoulder pads onto his thin yet broad shoulders when a little ball of energy came crashing into the room and hugging him around his legs, the raven haired Prince looking down and finding Sìleas smiling widely up at him.

"Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki! Grandpa Odin said he wants to see you both, he says it's super important!"

The raven haired Prince smiled and patted the girl gently on her head, the man's thin fingers ruffling her dark brown locks as she giggled happily at the kind treatment.

"Alright, thank you for telling us Sìleas…where's your brother Artair?"

"He's with mommy and daddy, they sent me to get you and tell you that Grandpa Odin wants you both to come see him right away."

The blonde watched with a happy smile on his face as his lover picked the little girl up in his arms and held her as he smiled kindly at her, it made him realize that as much as he wished it Loki could never get pregnant and have children due to him being a male…but he wasn't going to let that setback keep him from loving the raven haired Prince with all his heart, even without a child they would still be together forever and be happy.

"Well then, let us not keep Father waiting Loki…Sìleas, would you please be so kind as to lead the way to Father's throne room, m'lady?" the blonde said amusedly as he too ruffled the little girl's locks gently, Sìleas smiling widely at her two favorite married men as Loki set her down and she motioned for them to follow her to the Throne Room.

After roughly 30 or so minutes, all three of them were standing outside of Odin's Throne Room. Thor pushed the doors open and allowed the little dark brunette girl to run in and join her parents, the two Warriors smiling at the two Princes as Odin also took note of their presence. Upon seeing the doors close, he cleared his throat and immediately silenced any conversation going on.

"I see that everyone is assembled, so now we can get to the main reason why I have called all of you here today. I have highly unsettling news, information that I fear will result in tensions mounting ever so quickly and without pause for rest…the head of our guard, Mordecai, has informed me that our prisoner Ryordian has escaped and killed the two guards keeping watch over his cell. He also stole an item of incredible power called the Tessaract, and has gone to Earth; we surmise it was after we imprisoned him on the grounds of inciting a false banishment sentence on Thor but he was biding his time so that we would not suspect his escape until it was too late to do anything to stop him."

The whole room grew quiet but it was the kind that followed an angry outburst, Thor clenching his fists to keep from lashing out as he managed to ask his father a question while barely keeping his fury in check.

"How long ago was this, Father?"

"We suspect that it was a few years ago, but since we know he has the power to shapeshift, it's possible that he was masquerading as one of the deceased guards and using his dead body to fool everyone into thinking that he was either asleep or quietly contemplating his future; yet again, we allowed him to deceive us."

Loki decided to speak up this time, his hand gently squeezing his blonde lover's arm in reassurance and as an effort to calm him down. It seemed to work, because not even two seconds later the raven haired Prince and Thor were holding hands tightly. Both of them were victims of Ryordian's petty jealousy scheme to drive them apart and sow discord just as everyone else was, the fact that he escaped was unforgivable…who knew what he'd do now that he'd escaped?

"Father…what shall we do about Ryordian and the Tessaract? Surely you'll send someone to go retrieve it?"

"Ah, perceptive as always Loki…yes, I've already decided on who I'll be sending to help retrieve the Tessaract before it's used to cause chaos and widespread destruction; I shall be sending you…" the Allfather said as he pointed to the raven haired Prince before he also pointed it at the blonde Thunder God.

"And Thor…the Bifrost has been repaired and is ready for your departure within the hour, so take any weapons and armor you feel are necessary but travel light; no need to draw undue hostility towards us when our intentions are purely peaceful. This meeting is adjourned, all of you are dismissed."

The room began emptying as Loki pulled his husband away from the tense atmosphere, the last thing he wanted was for the blonde to get pissed and go on a killing spree like when they'd been separated 5 years ago by that bastard the first time…this time, they were prepared to go up against him; Loki himself had a few things to settle with the one that'd all but ruined his life, and this trip to Earth was the perfect time to take care of that unfinished business as they finally made it to their shared bedroom.

"Thor, my love…calm down, it will do you no good to go to Earth as worked up as you are right now. I know how angry you are that this man has escaped, don't forget he hurt me and everyone else in his crazy jealousy bid to possess my hand in marriage; but in the end, all of us put a stop to him…so please, channel your anger to him once again as soon as we locate him and the Tessaract."

The blonde Thunder God knew his raven haired lover was right, but he couldn't believe that they'd been deceived again by his underhanded tricks…he was gonna destroy him when they found him, that is if no one else got to him first as he grabbed Mjolnir and his favorite steel blue armor. It'd been changed since the last time he wore it, the metal now in the shape of a bright silver Gaelic V shape that revealed the pure black under armor shirt he wore that was knitted from black flaxen Mythril; his armored sleeves had been removed, allowing his clearly defined muscles to be shown with metal bracer cuffs attached to his wrists and lower arms, the cuffs themselves only stopping roughly 6 to 8 inches above his wrists with leather underneath the metal to prevent discomfort. The blonde also wore black hunting pants and dark brown leather boots covered by lightweight dark silver-blue armor with intricate swirls just like the armor on his upper body.

Loki could only sigh in exasperation himself as he grabbed his staff, the solid gold lightweight and versatile as it also allowed him to channel his magic into the weapon and use it against his enemies. It had a curved blade affixed to the top of the staff, a bright blue crystal fitted into the oval shaped divot; it was a gift from his deceased mother Caitriona and was called a Jotunheim Moon Crystal*, it was the purest form of ice crystal ever mined from the icy world's deep mines. It massively amplified ice based magic as well as baser abilities like creating doppelgangers or even creating illusory copies of oneself to fool the enemy.

The raven haired prince took this chance to look himself over in the mirror, his short black locks having gotten longer to the point where they rested between his shoulderblades; he was currently wearing a black leather sleeveless trenchcoat and a long sleeved black flaxen Mythril under armor shirt much like the one Thor had on his body. The leather trenchcoat had lightweight gold armor soldered into the fabric and upon his lower sleeves sat gold armor bracers that went roughly 8 inches above his wrists, the leather trenchcoat stopping a little bit above his ankles. Forest green silk was inlaid on the inside of the open material, black leather and flaxen Mythril covered by gold armor adorned the inside of the trenchcoat and protected Loki from being impaled or stabbed by swords.

Loki's shapely legs were covered by black denim-leather pants and black leather hunting boots, the raven haired Prince's gold helmet sitting nearby. The helmet itself had long horns that curved upwards and made him appear to have the horns of either a ram or goat, the middle open to show his face as he studied himself in the mirror a little longer. Thor had come up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his slim hips, the blonde placing kisses against Loki's exposed skin and earning a sharp intake of breath and a giggle from the other receiving the ministrations.

"T-Thor, is now really the t-time for this?"

"I should think so, after all I'm rather stressed out…why not help me relieve the tension by surrendering to our wicked desires?"

The raven haired Prince giggled once again, he supposed they could at least relieve some of the tension in the air with a pre-travel stress relief session as he allowed himself to be pulled backwards until Thor was lying on his back and Loki was laying on top of him, the two lovers smiling at each other before closing the gap between themselves and engaging in their most passionate kiss yet.

When the ever important oxygen needed to be inhaled, the two lovers were panting heavily as Thor moved his knee up so that it rested in between Loki's legs and massaged his clothed cock, the raven haired Prince arching up slightly and hissing in pleasure; the small sound started growing in volume as he felt his blonde lover keep massaging the clothed shaft until it was hard and aching for release, Loki's mouth falling open and allowing the most gorgeous moans to spill out into the room. Thor had decided to flip them over so that he was now resting his face at the top of his lover's pants, one hand popping open the button and sliding the zipper down along with his undergarments while the other was slowly stroking his sides and inner thigh softly to elicit more moans from the raven haired Prince above him.

After freeing the still hard cock from its' leather prison, Thor swallowed the whole shaft in one motion, a loud and long moan falling from Loki's mouth as he felt his lover's skilled tongue move up and down the hardened cock along with his head in a bobbing fashion; Loki had fisted his hands in the sheets as loud moans and hisses of pleasure came out from an open mouth and clenched teeth, the pressure building and building until he felt himself come undone in his lover's mouth. The blonde swallowed every last drop of his raven haired lover's seed, he would never get tired of making Loki writhe beneath him in pleasure and wilt in ecstasy when he had pleasured him thoroughly.

The raven haired Prince was panting heavily as he still felt himself coming down from his orgasmic high, the blonde carefully rezipping his pants and closing the button back up as he placed a kiss on his lover's forehead…he himself was completely caught off guard when Loki had turned him around so that he was lying on the bed, the raven haired Prince smirking deviously but not saying anything as he set to pulling his lover's pants and undergarments down until the other's cock, which was still fairly hard, had been freed from the pants that kept it confined. He kissed the engorged head and swirled the tip of his tongue around it before taking it all into his mouth inch by inch until Loki's nose touched his lover's blonde bed of curls.

Thor was unable to do anything else but start panting heavily as he gently fisted his hands into his raven haired lover's midnight black locks and urge him to speed up a little, the raven haired Prince receiving the message loud and clear as he began moving up and down on his lover's hard shaft, the most wonderful sounding moans being emitted by the blonde above him as Loki smirked and kept sucking until he heard his lover let out a loud scream; the next second, Loki could feel Thor's seed spilling into his mouth and he swallowed all of it until the blonde collapsed on the bed.

The raven haired Prince smiled as he also joined his spent lover on the king sized bed, Loki laying his head on Thor's chest as they basked in the afterglow of their shared pleasure. As the sounds of heavy panting faded into more even breathing, the raven haired Prince looked up at Thor as he smiled down at him when the two locked gazes before sharing a passionate and slow kiss.

"Feel better now, Thor?"

"Definitely…if we could only stay like this for a while longer, but we have a mission to carry out. Shall we go meet Heimdall at the Bifrost, my love?"

"Yes, but perhaps when we get back we can reconsummate our love?"

"Oh yes, I believe that's definitely in order…but for now, we must recover the Tessaract before Ryordian uses it to hurt people."

"If he hasn't already…now let us be off, Thor; don't want to be any later than we probably already are."

The two lovers linked their fingers together as they headed to the Bifrost, their hands becoming clasped together as they enjoyed each other's company immensely.

No matter what happened on this mission, they would see it through to the end together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, just…wow. I made these boys do such naughty things in the first chapter, but it was so much fun to write out their idea of stress relief! And now, time for explanations:

1\. Artair: (pronounced 'AR ter'), it's the Gaelic form of the name Arthur.

2\. Jotunheim Moon Crystal: this is a very rare and special crystal found only on the nights of a new moon and in the very deepest parts of the Jotunheim Ice Mines, they're usually only handled by members of the Royal Family (i.e. Loki's family). It can amplify ice based magic and attacks, and if used in Asgard by a Frost Giant, it can easily increase the power of magic attacks that deal in deceiving the enemy; Loki's mother gave it to his father Laufey as an inheritance gift to be passed down to him when he was old enough, it was originally supposed to be a wedding gift…but after Ryordian's royal fuck up with the whole false banishment situation, Laufey figured it was best to give it to him when he saw him again, which was when he came back to visit him in the previous fic. Sorry if I never made mention of it until now, but I never thought of it before now.

Anyway, hope you guys like this first chapter and I really hope it's as good as the first fic…please let me know how it's coming along so far in a review or message; I also thought of some side pairings to do aside from FandralxJane and a possible VolstaggxDarcy, so here they are and let me know if I should put them in or not (basically yay or nay):

HawkeyexCaptain America

Iron ManxThe Hulk (TonyxBruce)

Black WidowxVolstagg (in case the DarcyxVolstagg pairing gets a 'no')

Black WidowxHawkeye

That's all I could come up with on the whole side pairings situation, so let me know which of these you'd want to see added for extra lovin' content in your review or message…until then, I shall bow out until the next chapter!


	2. Chaos' Warm Welcome

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: I am so ecstatic, people actually like this fic as much as the original! I don't wanna disappoint so I'll do my best to write the rest of the chapters as good as the first one, and I really hope you guys like the rest of the story that will be written out by my hands!

**Ch.2- Chaos' Warm Welcome**

Thor and Loki both made their way to the Bifrost, their hands clasped every step of the way as the Gate came into view. Heimdall smiled as he saw the Princes coming his way with intertwined fingers, his heart at ease ever since the whole issue with Ryordian had been resolved and the Princes finally being able to get married.

As he thought of what he'd been told by the Allfather, a scowl found its' way onto his face but he let it fall away in favor of sending Loki and Thor to Earth to kill that bastard for causing them so much trouble.

"My Princes, welcome; shall I send you to Earth?"

The blonde knew that Heimdall had most likely been told by their father what happened with Ryordian and the Tessaract, so he nodded as him and his raven haired lover stepped onto the rounded platform in the middle of the room. The energy that engulfed them was intense but something that both of them were used to by now as they felt the Bifrost Generator pull them away from Asgard and through the dimensional gateway to Earth.

(On Earth)

Ryordian had managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. masquerading as one of the workers, his eyes looking over the whole of the base and marveling at the technological advancements that the humans had made over the years. He had to give the humans credit for coming this far in terms of technology and survival from ancient times, but he wasn't here to give credit where it was due…he was here to pick up a few 'supplies' and then begin his war against humanity with the cooperation of the Chitauri, the people of the 7th Realm.

As he walked past a large room, he saw that it had roughly 15 or so people; most of them were lower level workers but he was intrigued by those who weren't low level nobodies, specifically a dark skinned man with an eye patch over his left eye. It seemed that this man had seen his share of battles and hardships throughout however many years he'd lived up until now, the Frost Giant inwardly respecting the man as his attention went to a blonde haired scientist who looked old enough to be someone's father or even grandfather working on some sort of machine.

Ryordian entered the room with no difficulty on his part as he watched the two men interact with each other, their talk becoming one of praise at the blonde man's actions with the progress of the machine.

"Dr. Selvig, how goes the progress with your research and this machine?"

Dr. Selvig sighed wearily, he'd fine tuned it perfectly but without a power source then it couldn't function properly.

"I need a more powerful energy source than what I have to work with, otherwise I won't be able to make any leeway."

Ryordian chose this moment to speak up, though his disguise was still that of a lower level worker like all the others he'd seen thus far.

"Sir, what about this?" the disguised Frost Giant said as he revealed the Tessaract from his coat pocket, Erik going wide eyed at the cube like object being presented to him like a fine jewel.

"Is that…the Tessaract? How did you get a hold of it?!"

"It matters not how I got it, all that matters is that it could help you with your machine…" the disguised Frost Giant smirking evilly before dropping his disguise and allowing the Tessaract to let off a blue energy wave that made the blonde scientist submit to Ryordian's orders, his eyes turning a bright cerulean blue.

"And my war, Dr. Selvig."

The dark skinned man drew his gun and fired a few rounds at the non human creature in front of him, Ryordian laughing when the bullets passed through his skin without leaving a mark on him. The other man in the room, a pale skinned man with dark brown eyes, pulled out an arrow from his quiver and shot it at Ryordian, the Frost Giant wincing when it grazed his skin as he dodged it. He then turned around and used the same method on him as he did on Dr. Selvig, the man's eyes turning blue just like the blonde scientist's before he used the Tessaract to attack the base; the whole facility started collapsing and the dark skinned man knew that they had to evacuate or risk being crushed by several hundred tons of rock and steel. The pale man, whose name Ryordian learned was Clint, drove a jeep up and motioned for them all to pile in as he slammed his foot on the accelerator. Ryordian barely had time to sit down in the back of the vehicle before it roared out of the base with collapsing rock following them.

By the time the facility had been destroyed, most of the employees had died from being crushed as the dark skinned man and about 20 others had made it out alive. Among them was one of his most trusted Agents, a woman with short black hair named Maria Hill. Sitting next to her was a man named Phil Coulson, a look of shock marring his otherwise calm visage.

"Director Fury?" Maria asked her boss, the man looking at her with his only good eye and a scowl on his face.

"What is it, Agent Hill?"

"What's your next move? Your orders, Sir?"

The helicopter ride was silent for several minutes before Fury spoke up again, his voice hard and tinged with anger at the loss of his men as well as his facility.

"Get me Agent Romanoff, tell her we've reached a Lvl.7 priority and she needs to report in immediately."

Agent Hill and Coulson both nodded and attempted to reach the woman that they knew was probably knee deep in a mission of her own.

(In Russia)

A redheaded woman with short and curled scarlet locks was sitting in a chair, her body tied up and her arms bound behind the back. Her mind was trying not to stray to the one who was waiting for her return, the resolve in her eyes sharpening as she was slapped hard by a Russian man looming over her with a twisted smile on his face.

"Kto vy rabotayete (Who do you work for)?"

"Chto iz Solohob (What of Solohob)?"

The man smirked at the woman before grabbing her face roughly, the redhead wanting to gag as the smell of his cheap cologne filled her nostrils and she tried hard not to wince at his unnecessarily rough grip on her chin as she looked into his eyes before he released her and spoke again.

"Solohob tol'ko speredi, stranstvuyushchiy ; Vash ustareli Informatsionnoye uzhe decieved vas. Okazyvayetsya, preslovutyy Black Widow eto prosto yeshche odin dovol'no litsom (Solohob is just a front, a bagman; your outdated infromation has decieved you. Turns out the infamous Black Widow is just another pretty face)."

The woman looked up at the man with hope glimmering in her eyes, though she knew how to fake her emotions to get a job done effectively…and this time was no different than all the others.

"Vy deystvitel'no dumayete, chto ya krasivaya (Do you really think I'm pretty)?"

Before any of the men could answer the woman's question, a cell phone rang and the noise cut loudly through the silence as one of the younger men grabbed the phone off of his belt. He wondered who in the hell was calling him, but was surprised when they asked for the woman strapped to the chair.

"Eto dlya neye (It's for her)."

The older man grabbed the phone from the younger male and before he could speak the sound of an American voice cut him off.

"_Listen up, we have the warehouse surrounded and ready to open fire at any time; put the woman on the phone or we'll blow you sky high before you can even make it to the lobby._"

The older man knew that there was no lie in the other's voice, just a threat as he handed the woman the phone; she held it between her shoulder and ear as she spoke to the other man on the phone, her mind immediately supplying that it was Phil from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Can't this wait? I am working right now, and this asshole was giving me everything."

The other 2 men looked at the older man in the room and he looked appalled at her calling him a weak minded asshole that was freely giving her the information she wanted.

"YA ne daval yey vse, kak ya byl (I wasn't giving her everything, was I)?"

"_Natasha, Burton's been compromised and we've reached Lvl.7 priority._"

"(sighs) Alright, let me put you on hold for a minute."

Phil heard the phone drop to the ground and the sounds of Natasha kicking everyone's asses 8 ways to Sunday, he had to smile at Black Widow's effectiveness on her missions as she left the older male dangling by a chain wrapped around his leg and grunting as he tried to reach up and undo the chain but he couldn't so he had to hang there while the redheaded grabbed her phone and heels while talking to Phil again.

"Alright, what are my new orders?"

"_Fury wants you to head to Calcutta and repatriate Dr. Banner, and make it fast._"

"How soon does he want me touching ground in India?"

"_He wants you there yesterday."_

"Alright, I'll move out now."

The two Agents hung up their phones while Natasha thought of all the different things she could say to Dr. Banner to get him to come back to the U.S., her mind focusing on the mission as she left the warehouse and her current mission behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, Black Widow sure can kick ass huh? Up next, she goes to India and meets up with Bruce…how will their initial meeting play out? Be patient and soon enough you shall get the next chapter!


	3. Green Eyed Monster

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: I'm so glad that people like this fic so far, hopefully the rest after this chapter will come out as great as the prequel did; I wanna thank the reviewer who left two great reviews on it, thank you so much for saying that it's doing great! And now, I won't keep you waiting any longer so here's the chapter!

**Ch.3- Green Eyed Monster**

If anyone asked Dr. Banner why he moved all the way out to the most remote part of Calcutta, India, he certainly wouldn't tell you that it was for the peace and quiet that the nation often inspired when living in the not so advanced part of it. No, he was here to get away from the Government that wanted to use him as a weapon or kill him…and Bruce would always rather die than be forced into a lifetime as the Government's plaything.

Right now, the good Doctor was elbows deep in contaminated blood and sick patients who'd been bedridden with a terrible illness and he would've kept on seeing to them if his attention wasn't being directed to a little 6 year old girl who was clutching a small wad of money in her tiny hand…she was telling him that her parents were also sick and she was begging him for his help.

Sighing, Bruce got up and followed the little girl to an even more remote part of the countryside, a Military jeep driving past with soldiers sitting in the vehicle and a family watching TV on a box with an extension cord that most likely ran into a generator in their house. When they reached another house that was fairly small but bigger than any others out in the sticks that he'd been to, the little girl ran past him and out a window, a sigh escaping the Doctor's lips as he shook his head.

"Should've asked to be paid up front."

As Dr. Banner surveyed the house, quiet footsteps could be heard approaching his hypersensitive hearing enhanced ears and he turned to see a redheaded woman standing roughly 20 or so feet away from him. She had an impassive look on her face as she eyed him up and down for any weak points she could use should the situation between them turn hostile very quickly, the woman deciding to start off a conversation to end the tense silence between them.

"Dr. Banner?"

"Yeah, what do you want Ms…?"

"Natasha Romanoff, I've come to speak with you."

"Your little spy buddy, um…do they always start that young?"

"I did, I was about her age when my training started…but I'm here for you, not to tell you my life story."

"Oh? And just who is it that sent you? Not many know where I am except the U.S. Government, and I haven't exactly been under their radar for who knows how long."

"I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D., and I have something to show you." Natasha said as she pulled up an image on her phone before handing it to the Doctor, the man being wary of the device as he picked it up and examined the image on the screen.

"And what exactly _is_ this that I'm seeing?"

"It's called the Tessaract, and it has the power to singlehandedly destroy our world; it emits an energy signature similar to gamma waves, and no one knows gamma radiation better than you, Dr. Banner."

"So, you want me to come with you and analyze it?"

"Actually, it's been stolen and we have no idea where it is…we want you to come find it for us and then help us figure out who exactly wanted to use it when they took it from one of our bases."

"What if I say no? I mean S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't exactly kept tabs on me in the last few years, and the last time I was provoked I ended up destroying Harlem."

"We haven't lost you, Doctor; S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been laying low and keeping our distance but we haven't lost sight of you…it's how I was able to find you, because of Director Fury."

Bruce scoffed at her, a small laugh coming from his lips as he pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose before staring her down again.

"And what if the, uh…Other Guy says no?"

"I'm not gonna force you into this, Dr. Banner-"

"Stop lying!" the good Doctor said as a deep growl escaped his throat, his breathing becoming heavy with barely contained anger as his eyes flashed green for a minute before he managed to calm down enough to watch Natasha reach up and press a button on the wireless earpiece sitting snugly in the shell of her ear. When she pressed it, her voice calmly escaped her open mouth, slight fear coming off of her from Bruce's sudden flare of anger.

"It's alright, everything's been settled…no hostile movement has been detected or displayed."

'_Copy that, Agent Romanoff.'_

Bruce knew that his hands were tied but that didn't mean he had to let her know he had no other alternatives that didn't involve leveling a city and killing innocent people that got caught in the crossfire as he ran a hand over his face, his glasses being the only barrier between his fingers and eyes. If those of S.H.I.E.L.D. were gonna play hardball, then so would he as Bruce looked at Natasha straight on again.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Immediately; but if you have anything you want to bring, then go ahead and grab it…I'll wait."

"No, it's fine…who and/or what exactly will I be working with?"

"We have a fully functioning laboratory with all the latest state of the art equipment that we could get our hands on, and as for who you'll be working with…leave that to us as well. Just know that it will be someone who can communicate with you on your intellectual level so you won't be hindered from doing your job."

"Good, so then I won't be stuck with a total moron."

"In a word, yes."

"Great, so let's get going…I wanna get this over with as soon as possible."

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice, Dr. Banner."

The two of them exchanged no other words except for Natasha telling Fury that she had the Doctor in her custody and was repatriating him swiftly as they left the small house behind. The jeep ride was quiet save for the soldiers talking about their recent activities, one of them mentioning that he was gonna be the best man at his brother's wedding next year and the other men congratulating him on his brother's engagement to the girl of his dreams.

The next few hours were spent in a plane that took them back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. airship that was flying roughly 30,000 or so feet in the air, Bruce not minding the height as it gave him time to cool his troubled spirit and empty heart as he thought of how lonely he'd been without someone in his life to love him like that soldier's brother had with his fiancé.

Perhaps when he was finished with his job, he'd be able to find someone like that but for now he supposed he was married to his profession…hopefully soon enough he'd be able to get a divorce when he met his special someone, whenever he or she would come into his life.

But for the time being, finding the elusive Tessaract _was_ his job as the plane finally touched ground on the airship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Sorry for the short chapters but they will get longer, I'm just getting all the Avengers together in one place and setting up the story properly…when this one's finished up, I'm gonna try my hand at a 'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' fic with the following yaoi pairing: LinkxZant! Never tried it before, but that's why I'm experimenting with it…let me know how I'm doing so far in the form of a review, or even PM me if you have any suggestions on dialogue, structuring, or even the storyline itself; anyway, I won't keep you guys locked down with this end of the chapter note and I'll get started on the next chapter very soon. Until then, see ya'll later!


	4. Scars of a War Torn Heart

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: I wanna say that I'm so thrilled people like this fic and want me to keep it going, and it would be absolutely wrong of me to stop now when we're barely even halfway through the movie this is based off of…when I'm all finished with this story, I'll pick up on some of my other on hold projects as well as possibly start some new ones; that will be up to my brain and you guys' reviews/messages, so for now enjoy the next installment.

**Ch.4- Scars of a War Torn Heart**

There were many places that Steve Rogers would rather be at this time of night, such as a bar with close friends or enjoying a nice dinner with a hot date…but for some reason, his mind couldn't let him rest so he was currently in a Gym all alone and beating a defenseless sandbag into submission while memories of the war he was part of roughly 70 years ago flooded his mind and pumped him full of adrenaline.

The sounds of the bombs going off echoed in his mind, his friends running alongside him towards the enemy playing like a movie in his head with no stop or pause buttons to halt the images; but worst of all, the moments that stuck and refused to go away were the memories of his first love…his best friend James Barnes, aka 'Bucky' as he'd been affectionately nicknamed by Steve in their teen years training for the Military together.

They'd just clicked right away and found themselves falling into lust at first, the both of them meeting up whenever they could manage to and screwing until the sun came up…but when the haze of lust wore off, there was nothing but love left behind in its' wake between them. They were as in love with each other as any couple could be at the time, but they both knew what would happen if they came out and made their relationship public; both of them would be stripped of their Military status and locked up for just being themselves: a homosexual couple ready to take on the world.

James suggested that they wait until the world was more tolerable of such affairs and both swore to secrecy until such a day came when they _could_ announce their relationship without fear of being persecuted for their actions, no matter how pure the intent was with them.

But then, the worst tragedy to befall the happy couple occurred and neither of them had been prepared to face it…James had died, the image of him falling into the fiery explosion at Schmidt's hideout and him smiling up at Steve while he fell to his death was enough to make him give up on all hope of ever being happy again.

After the incident, he refused to allow love into his heart ever again and ended up falling into an icy coma for 70 years and having to familiarize himself with the world of 2014 as he kept pummeling away at the sandbag until the chain snapped and the bag became a flattened husk with sand spilling all over the floor, the blonde super-soldier reaching for the next bag in the pile nearby. As his fists found their familiar rhythm of striking the defenseless bag that had done nothing wrong to deserve his anger and pain, the sound of boot clad footsteps coming his way made him stop for a moment to catch his breath as a smooth and clear voice found its' way to Steve's ears.

"Good evening, Captain…I wonder what could be flashing through that aged mind of yours right now?"

"Not much, Director Fury; just the war, and of course…my failed love."

"You mean with Peggy Carter?"

"(sighs) No, not her…but since you don't know the truth, I can see why you'd speculate that it's her I was romantically involved with." Steve told Fury as he reached into his bag and tossed his old pocketwatch at him, the dark skinned man catching it and flipping it open to find a rather old picture nestled into the top.

The picture was a black and white photo of Steve and James during one of their rare days off from boot camp; it showed Steve smiling widely at James while the brunette male had his arm thrown around the blonde's shoulder and neck, the two males pretty close together while James smiled at the camera with a thumbs up being flashed at said camera before the picture was taken.

"You and Sgt. Barnes? I'd heard you guys were pretty close, almost like brothers."

"Oh, we were more than just friends or even brothers…we were gonna get married after the war and find a small house out in the country, just us and maybe a couple horses and a dog. We were so close to having our wonderful dream come true, but then…James, he…" Steve could barely bring himself to stay focused as tears from long pent up sadness threatened to fall but he refused to let them leave his eyes, he would absolutely _not_ cry in front of Fury if he could help it. The dark skinned man knew that the subject was very touchy for the blonde super-soldier so he gave him his watch back and decided to get to the real reason as to why he was here at this hour of the night when he could've been relaxing at home instead.

"Look, it's not my business that you're gay Rogers…and I won't tell anyone, on my honor as a fellow soldier. But asking you about your personal business isn't the reason why I'm here tonight, and I have a feeling you know why I'm really here."

Steve sighed as he raked his hand through his blonde hair after wiping the sweat off of his face with the same hand, his gaze going over to meet with Fury's.

"A mission?"

"Yeah, and it's absolutely top priority."

The blonde grabbed the electronic file and opened it to find the plans for something called 'The Avengers Initiative', his eyes scanning it quickly. He also found information on a cube like object but there wasn't much listed save for its' destructive potential.

"I'm putting together a very special team with very special skills, abilities that are much like yours or perhaps more than your own…I can bring you up to speed on our way back to the airship, and this mission is of the utmost importance Rogers; I'd rather have you onboard without complaint."

Steve knew that he would probably never refuse the mission anyway, given its' importance as well as the many thousands of lives at stake. The blonde picked up another punching bag as well as his Gym bag and followed after Fury, maybe taking this mission would help him get his mind off of his heartache and his memories of the war in which he lost his light.

For sometimes even the brightest of stars goes out when plunged into darkness as the two men walked away from the building and towards the jeep sitting outside. The ride to the airport was quiet, until Fury decided to ask Steve if he could make the silence halt for awhile.

"You don't mind if I put on some music, do you Rogers?"

"No, as long as it's not too loud."

"In that case, I know just the right soundtrack for us…hope you like Enya."

"Is it loud?"

"Nah, it's what they call New Age music…soft stuff, it might be more your speed."

"Fine, it should take my mind off of the war."

"Alright, I'll put on my personal favorite, '_A Day Without Rain'_."

The rest of the ride was filled with the soothing sound of the Irish woman's soft and beautiful voice as the music filtered throughout the cabin of the jeep, the album having ended just after they arrived in the airport where a plane sat waiting to take them up into the sky.

The blonde had to admit, he liked the music and it did make him feel somewhat more at ease as they boarded the plane. Not too long after they both settled in, the engines thrummed to life and they lifted off the ground…the clouds passing them by as Steve fell asleep in the back while Fury navigated the plane through the night sky. When the sun came up, the dark skinned male gently shook the blonde man awake telling him they would be touching ground soon onboard the airship.

Steve was by now fully awake after he was given a coffee and chocolate granola bar to help him shake off the sleep still clinging to him, his mind a little more at ease than yesterday as he watched the plane touch ground on a massive airship that also had other planes secured onto the airborne ground.

"Director Fury, welcome back…is this the guy you had gone to recruit?"

"Yeah…Agent Hill, meet Steve Rogers; Rogers, meet Agent Maria Hill. She's one of our finest Agents we have at our disposal. Hill, where's Coulson?"

"He's trying to contact Stark, so he should be back in the next couple hours or days…depending on Mr. Stark's cooperation."

"Good, and what's the status on Dr. Banner?"

"Agent Romanoff should be arriving with him any moment now."

"Excellent. Rogers, I hope you're not intimidated by Dr. Banner…he's a certified gamma radiation genius, and has more than several degrees in that particular field."

"Me, intimidated by someone of high intelligence? Nah, I'll be alright."

"Good…just making sure you didn't feel out of place."

As the blonde smiled warmly at Fury, the wind around all of them whipped up in a frenzy. The sounds of a helicopter's blades fluttering was loud enough that it blocked out all other noise in the air as said helicopter touched ground onboard the airship, the doors being opened to allow a redheaded woman and man with short brown hair to step out of the vehicle. The woman shook hands with Fury and Hill, the man doing the same and he was introduced to Steve as Dr. Bruce Banner.

The blonde somehow felt that things were definitely going to get more interesting with this intellectually gifted man helping them locate the Tesseract, Bruce's smile warming his heart to the point where Steve might be willing to give friendship another chance to grow and prosper deep inside himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- I did say that the chapters would be longer but it still feels shorter than it should be, hopefully things will change over the course of the next few chapters that will be coming soon enough. Thought I'd throw in some past BuckyxSteve to give you guys a glimpse into what I felt was more than friendship between them, this way Tony's also not his first love…at least not in this fic; anyway, the next chapter might be longer or shorter depending on how well you guys review…I also felt that Fury could be the type of guy who listens to Enya to help himself and others relax, perhaps Samuel L. Jackson also likes that kind of music…guess we'll never really know; but for now, see you around everyone!


	5. Towering Ego

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: Well, here's the next installment of 'Jagged Dawn'…in this chapter, we'll be focusing on Tony Stark being coerced into being brought back to S.H.I.E.L.D. to help locate the missing Tesseract, as well as Ryordian making a reappearance to terrify the hell out of people in his usual way; hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, as well as any that follow.

**Ch.5- Towering Ego**

The water around Iron Man was dark and brackish, the moisture muffling any sounds made while being encased in it. His metal clad hand picks up a Stark Inc. fixture and he sets it onto the broken pipe section before welding it to the metal with built in acetylene torch, the metal bonding to the pipe and staying snug before Iron Man flew up out of the water on ionic thrusters; he then takes off towards Stark Tower and lands on the balcony, the rotating rings that come up already removing the armor to reveal Tony Stark with a blank expression on his face.

As the brunette man walked down the balcony, the voice of his computerized security system JARVIS broke the quiet of his thoughts as he heard a beeping noise absently start going off.

"_Sir, S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line."_

"Tell them I'm not in right now, and make sure they can't interrupt me."

As the rest of the armor was removed, JARVIS spoke up again.

"_Sir, Director Fury is on the line…he says it's urgent, and he's persistently asking for you."_

"Tell him I'm busy."

As he walked into the top most room of the tower, his assistant Pepper Potts was currently going over the schematics of Stark Tower and pouring herself a glass of whiskey while setting one aside for Tony.

As they talked about the progress on the Tower, the door across the room slid open and they saw one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s suits stood in the doorway. Pepper stood up with a smile and moved over to the man to pull him into a hug, Tony himself was shocked at how she knew this guy…especially since she was calling him by his first name.

"How do you two know each other?"

"We met in college, Phil helped me with a few of my term papers and we just became really good friends with each other; we've even kept in touch over the years."

"Oh really? You seemed to neglect that particular bit of information when I promoted you."

"(scoffs) Relax, Tony…can I get you anything to drink while you're here, Phil?"

Agent Coulson politely declined anything alcoholic seeing as he had to drive and he never was good at holding his liquor anyway, the dark haired man giving Pepper an electronic memo pad that she then handed off to Tony while she walked him out and they caught up on what they'd been up to recently.

As he went over the information contained on the hard drive, his eyes scanned the 'Avenger's Initiative' that S.H.I.E.L.D. had scrapped due to the right members being hard to find, Tony's gaze lingering on the one called Captain America. He had to admit that the boy was rather attractive with blonde hair that reminded one of dark colored wheat plants in an open field, skin pale with a light tan, and eyes that reminded one of a clear and overcast sky. Tony knew that he could fawn over the boy later as he picked up a holographic rendering of a cube-like object called the Tesseract, the destructive potential of it being worth 10 of his Arc Reactors on meltdown.

A sigh escaped the brunette male's lips as he knew that he wouldn't be able to just ignore such a dangerous artifact, especially if it was in the wrong hands as he started preparing to depart for the S.H.I.E.L.D. airship base.

(In Germany, Stuttgart National Museum)

The music that filtered through the building was elegant and classy, men in suits playing instruments that ranged from cellos to flutes and even a few violins as other highly important people milled about discussing the various artworks as well as any business related topics openly. There were men dressed in expensive suits and women trimmed in beautiful flowing dresses as the light atmosphere carried on for who knew how long, none of them even remotely aware of what was happening outside the walls.

The guards outside were diligently keeping watch from the guardhouse built into the left side of the building, trained snipers armed and ready to subdue unknown individuals that posed a threat or even those who weren't attending the event with people of high importance. Clint Burton, aka Hawkeye, was aiming his arrow at one of the guards…his sight never once wavering as he shot said arrow into the side of a guard's neck from the shadows on the ground where he couldn't be spotted, a strange satisfaction coursing through his veins at being able to take out expertly trained men with just a single shot as he repeated the action with the second sniper.

After he'd dispatched the many guards both above and underground, the archer/sniper found what he'd come for sitting in a glass case. Hawkeye broke the case open after taking out the alarm system by shutting down the security system momentarily, his gloved hand grabbing hold of the cylindrical piece of iridium…Clint smiled as he placed the iridium into a briefcase and walked out of the underground holding facility without looking back.

As Hawkeye and a few other trained men were making short work of their mission with little to no effort, Ryordian was already inside the building and he'd shifted into a more human looking visage. His skin was a pale tan with his midlength black locks pulled down into a low ponytail that sat between his shoulderblades, his orange eyes having been altered slightly to look amber-red with a clean shaven face. He was currently sporting a dark blue tuxedo with a flowing dress jacket and black tie, a dark sapphire blue scarf hanging loosely around his neck. His shirt was a pale cream white while his pants were the same as his jacket but he wore black hunting boots in place of dress shoes, his cane concealing his weapon.

As he walked down the marble steps like this was a party thrown in his honor, he had to admit that the humans had definite architectural taste when it came to museums and houses…but he was here to put his plan into action, not admire the beautiful marble structure as he allowed his staff to be revealed from its' disguise. A man in a suit approached him and Ryordian almost reconsidered sparing their lives…almost.

He smirked at the man before plunging his Frigideria Staff* into the man's stomach, the ice magic inside being amplified by the Tessa Stone* nestled in the top center of the metal weapon as people saw him kill the man. Immediately, they all started panicking and running out of the building in a hurry to avoid meeting the dead man's grisly fate as Ryordian and his men started to kill other people too.

As he stepped out of the building, the Frost Giant placed massive ice javelins thicker than a Grenmal's* tusks around the humans in an effort to corral them. As the humans tried to escape, Ryordian slammed the tip of his staff into the ground to get their attention as the humans looked at him but kept panicking.

"Kneel before me, you pathetic creatures."

When he saw that they refused to yield to his demand, the Frost Giant amplified his voice using the Tessa Amulet* around his neck to make himself seem louder as he yelled at the still panicking humans.

"I said…_KNEEL!_"

Upon hearing the amplified voice of their attacker, the humans began kneeling down onto the ground in front of Ryordian…they knew when to submit and when to fight, and this was one of those times that called for surrender as the Frost Giant started speaking in his normal voice without the amplification of the stone around his neck.

"Don't you see? This is where you truly belong, my subjects…this is your natural position in life, has been for many hundreds of years; yet it seems you've all but forgotten that, and though it may seem wise to fight it, you cannot force nature. Is this not what you were meant for, to be subservient to a higher power? To yield to those who are much superior to you? Yes, my little creatures of servitude…this is what you were truly meant for, your true role in life…you crave submission, to be dominated; and to refuse such a natural position is to invite one's own death."

As the humans began to believe that the man in front of them was right, there were a few that didn't give in but refused to show their defiance as an elderly gentlemen stood up and challenged Ryordian's declaration with one of his own.

"You're wrong…we were not made for this role, not meant to bow to any man with power such as yours."

Ryordian chuckled, he should've guessed that someone would stand up against him but he idly wondered when someone would gather the nerve to actually attempt such a disobedient action.

"There are no men like me."

"There are _always_ men like you."

Before Ryordian could kill the man for standing up to him, he was hit square in the chest by a plasma shot and knocked onto his ass. The javelins disappeared and the people contained within the courtyard as a large aircraft appeared with a plasma gun locked onto the enemy on the ground.

"_Whoever you are, you're to stand down and surrender immediately._" Agent Romanoff said as she kept her weapon trained on Ryordian, the Frost Giant shooting a beam of ice energy at the aircraft that had a gun locked on him. The woman inside the airborne vehicle relented long enough to dodge but wasn't too surprised when she saw the blonde super-soldier jump down to engage the man on the ground.

"You know, last time someone from Germany declared he was better than everyone else…we ended up disagreeing."

"And who the fuck are you, little boy?"

"Captain America, and you're gonna pay for killing those innocent men!"

The Frost Giant was growing angrier as each second passed, the two men running at each other and fighting hand to hand until an ionic beam shot at Ryordian and knocked him onto the ground. The Frost Giant looked up to see a man in a metal armor suit land on the ground in front of him with his weapon trained on him.

"_Your move, reindeer games._"

Ryordian knew that he couldn't take them both on at the same time seeing as they could attack from both above and below, so he threw his hands up in the universal surrender gesture…a plan already forming in his mind as he allowed the two men to pick him up and load him onto the airship.

There was no need to rush things, because soon enough his carefully laid plans would come full circle before too long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Told you guys Ryordian would be back to fuck things up, but what could he possibly have in store for humanity? And now, time for another set of explanations:

*Frigideria Staff- This is a very special weapon that only those of the Jotunheim Royal Court are allowed to use, it's typically wielded by those who specialize in magic manipulation and can be stored inside their bodies until needed.

*Tessa Stone- This stone can only be found in the Chitauri homeworld, it houses power similar to the Tessaract but it can only be used by those with great control over its' magical energies. It amplifies elemental magic as well as spells that specialize in mind control, making it just as dangerous as the Tessaract.

*Grenmal- The Grenmal is a massive creature similar in appearance to a mole, it has no eyes but the creature's sense of smell is highly advanced and thus it can find prey by scent alone. It can tunnel through virtually anything except for solid metal, its' tusks powerful enough to impale prey and kill them in fierce goring attacks.

*Tessa Amulet- A Tessa Stone set into a metal piece and hung around the neck, it can amplify one's voice and make them sound louder or even everywhere at once if used in a place where echoing is very strong.

And that's it for now, up next Thor and Loki appear to interrogate Ryordian…will things go smoothly between the three of them? You'll just have to wait around to find the answer to that.


	6. Failed Negotiations

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: I'm really happy that this fic is doing so well, for those who have been wondering what I do between chapters…this is what all I do: I think and draw on reference material as well as add my own twists to said material, I also type up new fics if I'm in the mood to do that; recently, I tried my hand at a 'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' fic with the pairing of ZantxLink called 'Heartbeat Song', and I really hope people like it…but don't worry, I'll be finishing this fic and all my other ones including 'Chemical Aria', so for now enjoy this next chapter of 'Jagged Dawn'.

**Ch.6- Failed Negotiations**

The sky was dark and dreary, thunderclouds just as dark and filled with violently churning energy waiting to be released. Thor grasped his lover's hand tightly but not so much that it would hurt Loki as the two searched for Ryordian's energy signature, surprised to find it was stationary after moving around for the greater half of 2 days. The raven haired male eventually pinned down the other rogue Frost Giant's stilled energy, both lovers nodding at each other before releasing their hands so that they could get ahold of Ryordian before he hurt other innocent humans with his vengeance fueled ambitions and power.

Onboard the plane, the Frost Giant was amused with watching Tony and Steve argue about little things; it always amazed him how petty and vain humans were at the end of the day. As they flew through the darkened atmosphere, lightning was raging around outside the metal aircraft…Ryordian flinching and shaking somewhat as he knew what this signified as he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on.

"What's wrong? You scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked the other male in the room with them while Natasha and another man named Sampson flew the plane.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows it."

Before the blonde male could ask the raven haired man what he meant, the sound of something hitting the roof echoed loudly above their heads. Tony put his helmet back on as the rear hangar door opened to reveal a very pissed off Thor, the blonde Asgardian male stomping into the plane and knocking Iron Man aside with a strike of his hammer. Ryordian paled when the blonde Thunder God's hand reached out and yanked him from his seat, Thor not saying a word as he jumped out of the plane while still holding the Frost Giant tightly in his hand by his neck.

Steve grabbed his shield and watched as Tony activated his thrusters, he knew by now what Iron Man was capable of so he tried to reason with him before he did something reckless.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?"

"If Thor frees or kills that guy, then the Tesseract is lost with him."

"Stark, don't just rush into this; we need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan: attack." The brunette male said as he took off after the blonde male who'd taken his prisoner; if there was one thing Tony hated more than losing, it was having what belonged to him filched right out from under his grip.

Steve knew he couldn't just let the other male take on the blonde male who took off with the dark haired man by himself so he grabbed a parachute and started attaching it to his body when Natasha spoke to him.

"I'd sit this one out if I were you, Captain."

"Don't see how I can."

"That was Thor Odinson, he comes from legend; he's basically a god."

As Steve finished adjusting the parachute straps to his torso, he shot the redheaded woman a disbelieving look.

"There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." The wheat blonde male said before jumping out of the plane and descending to Earth, his first thought being that Tony hadn't started fighting with the other blonde male that'd taken off with their prisoner.

Loki watched the sky with some semblance of worry for his husband, sure Thor could take care of himself but sometimes he went overboard as the blonde Thunder God finally touched down onto the cliff that the raven haired Frost Giant male was occupying. Ryordian had hit the rock pretty hard as he slid across until he was 4 feet from the edge, a laugh escaping his throat as Thor towered over him with a glare on his face.

"Where's the Tesseract, Ryordian?"

"Oh, I've missed you too."

"Do I appear to be in a gaming mood?!"

The Frost Giant male grunted as he managed to stand up, his skin turning blue like all the other Jotuns like Loki.

"You should thank me; with the Bifrost repaired and my stirring up chaos, you two had an excuse to come here and get out of the castle…here to your _precious_ Earth."

The blonde dropped Mjolnir onto the ground before stalking over and grabbing Ryordian by the back of his neck to make him face the angry Asgardian male.

"You killed two of our finest guards, almost had me killed and made my husband cry unnecessarily…and yet you still jest so lightly?!"

"Did you mourn for them?" the other Frost Giant male said as he stared blankly at Thor.

"We all did…Loki included."

"Really? Do you think that by lashing out at me I'll gain some shred of remorse for taking their lives? When you stole what was mine without remorse yourself?"

Thor released Ryordian and watched the Frost Giant male walk over to the opposing ledge near Loki, the raven haired male feeling sorry for the other's lot in life but also not feeling regretful at the other's imagined sleights.

"Know this, you Jotun bastard…the Earth is under my and Loki's protection."

"(laughs) And you're both doing a marvelous job of that…humans slaughter each other in droves every day while you both idly fret."

Loki chose this moment to intervene, if for no other reason than to calm his spouse's raging temper.

"So then you see yourself above them, Ryordian? If that's what you think, then you miss the truth of being a Jotun; it's only in humility that we find our true strength, through peace and coexistence that we learn what it really means to _be_ a Frost Giant."

Thor smiled at his lover, his silver tongue really coming in handy right now in this verbal battle with the other Frost Giant who needed to be held responsible for all the death and destruction he'd caused both in Asgard and on Earth.

"Loki's right, but enough speaking…you give up the Tesseract right now, before it causes untold destruction and face justice for all the horrors you've committed!" the blonde Thunder God said as he grabbed Ryordian's shirt collar roughly, his patience running thin.

"I don't have it."

Thor was ready to cave the other's skull in with Mjolnir, Loki watching with attentive eyes as he looked to the sky above them; he heard thrusters clearly coming their way, this meant that someone was heading towards them at high speeds and this talk would soon be interrupted as he tried to warn his lover of what was approaching them.

"Um, Thor-"

"Not now, Loki…you're a terrible liar, Ryordian; now hand over the Tesseract before I bury Mjolnir in the soft part of your filthy Jotun skull for what you've done to us!"

"Listen to your spouse, but that's beside the point; you want the cube, but I've sent it off I know not where."

"Thor-"

"Loki, I'm busy! Listen Ryordian, I-" the blonde didn't get to finish his threat because he'd been knocked off of the cliff by Iron Man flying at him at almost 300 mph, the other raven haired Frost Giant deciding to be a smartass like usual.

"I'm listening, Thor."

On the ground, Thor had hit the dirt pretty hard. He was making some progress when this human in an iron suit decided to interrupt them, the blonde Thunder God glaring at the brunette male looking at him with a less than pleased expression marring his features.

"Don't touch me again."

"Then don't take my stuff."

"This is beyond you, metal man; you know not what you're dealing with."

Tony looked around before retorting asininely.

"Um, Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"Ryordian is our business, and he will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours…but until then (helmet face slides on), stay out of my way."

As Tony turned around to go after the escapee, Thor decided to attack him for interrupting their little chat and so a fight between them broke out on the forest floor.

Loki watched from up on the cliff, Ryordian also watching while he read the other male's features; worry was the forefront emotion he was displaying, but it was also reassurance that scattered across his brow as his facial features softened somewhat.

"How do you put up with him? Surely you grow tired of his impulsiveness, his hotheaded demeanor must make you constantly worry for him…so why do you stay with him?!"

"Because, Ryordian…if I were to interrupt their battle, Thor's battle…it would tell him that I don't believe in his abilities or that I don't acknowledge the fact that he can take care of himself. I stay with him because I love every part of him, the good and the bad; you'll never understand because you don't have anyone like him to care for you in the manner that wed spouses do…then again, there are _no _men like my beloved Thor Odinson."

The other Jotun grew inwardly angry at Loki's truthful words in regards to Thor, deep in his heart he still loved Loki and wanted to prove to him that the blonde haired Thunder God was all wrong for him when a third man stepped into their fight. Ryordian noted that this boy with blonde hair the color of dulled wheat fields was attractive but he paled in comparison to Loki.

On the ground, Thor and Tony looked up to see who'd interrupted their fight and saw Steve standing on a tree that'd been cut in half at the base of the trunk with irritation on his face.

"Hey, that's enough…now then, I don't know why you're here-"

"I've come to put an end to Ryordian's schemes!"

"Then prove it…put that hammer down." The wheat haired blonde male said after jumping down onto the ground.

"Uh, yeah- no, bad idea…he really loves his-" Iron Man tried to warn Captain America before he was knocked aside by Mjolnir, Thor recalling the hammer into his hand before training his anger on Steve.

"You want me to put the hammer down!?" the blonde Thunder God shouted before he jumped at Steve, the wheat haired blonde throwing his shield up to block the sure to be painful blow to his body. What resulted was a ringing so loud it caused a shockwave to knock every tree down onto the forest floor within a 100 foot radius of the two blonde males, the sound also causing the cliff that Loki and Ryordian occupied to turn into shards of rock.

The two raven haired Jotuns landed on the ground effortlessly, Loki binding Ryordian's hands behind his back with powerful Ice magic as he forced him to join those in the clearing with him. Thor looked over to see his raven haired spouse unharmed, relief flooding him as he pulled the man in for a searing kiss that made Tony blush and Steve nearly had a nosebleed at watching the two very attractive males make out with no regards as to who was watching…or the fact that _anyone_ was watching them until they let go long enough to breathe.

After their heated makeout session came to an oxygen requiring end, the lovers forcibly pushed Ryordian along until he was back on the plane; Natasha was shocked that so much damage had been caused but decided not to question anyone as they made their way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. airship, Loki choosing to lie against his husband while Thor soothingly ran his calloused hand across his shoulder and arm.

The ride was generally silent as everyone was exhausted from fighting and yelling as the night sky continued to keep them from the light until it was time to relent its' hold on everything airborne and groundborne. Steve was reflecting on his own past love with Bucky, their relationship abruptly torn apart by Schmidt and his crazed schemes to rule the world with Tesseract infused weapons; the wheat haired blonde super-soldier sometimes wished he still had someone to love like he did James, his heart clenching painfully at seeing the great care that the blonde haired Asgardian was showing the raven haired male nestled up against his body like they were made to be together like that.

The rest of the flight was quiet, though it was only partially uninvited…Steve deciding to get some sleep while Tony kept a close eye on their once again prisoner as the plane stayed silent the whole rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, Ryordian has been taken into custody! What will he do once he's onboard the airship? Wait around long enough and you shall find out.


	7. Waiting Out The Storm

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: For those who love this fic, thank you so much for doing that! I feel that I can keep writing thanks to you guys and all the kind words you have for this story, so to reward you guys I'll go ahead with the chapter and not keep you waiting anymore.

**Ch.7- Waiting Out The Storm**

When the sun came up, the plane was already on the S.H.I.E.L.D. airship. Director Fury was there to welcome his guests and see to it that the prisoner was escorted to his cage immediately, at least 6 well trained men were the ones taking him there as he looked in a room containing a brunette male wearing a dark lavender shirt and khaki grey slacks. He shot a devious grin the man's way, a hand pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose as he eyed Ryordian being taken down the hallway until he was gone from Bruce's sight.

When they arrived at the cage, the Frost Giant was surprised to find that it was actually a 10 foot high and 20 foot wide room made of reinforced maxi glass and a combination of steel and titanium that was secured in place with steel walkways. Nick Fury came into the room once Ryordian was inside with no way of getting out, his face marred by a scowl as he spoke to the prisoner like one would a child.

"In case it wasn't even remotely clear, allow me to reclarify your situation." The dark skinned man said as he pressed a red button on a control panel that had other not so important buttons surrounding it, the bottom of the room near the cage revealing powerful winds that could easily suck a human out with no remorse.

"30,000 feet; you get what that means? (points to Ryordian in the cage) Ant (motions to open floor section)…boot."

The Frost Giant chuckled at the insinuation, he knew what the other male was getting at and it amused him to no end.

"How desperate are you, that you would recruit a ragtag bunch of children to fight your battles for you?"

"You endangered the lives of my men, stole a power source that you couldn't possibly hope to comprehend, incited a war, and kill for fun…you have made me _very_ desperate."

"Ooh, it burns you doesn't it? To come so close only to have it snatched away from you when you need it most, to use it as a beacon of hope for your people and then to be faced with one who wields real power…hurts, doesn't it?"

The dark skinned man looked at Ryordian one last time and frowned deeply, the other's words making him uncomfortable to be in the same room with him as he walked out.

In the main control room, Fury saw that his guests were standing around talking about the mission. Loki and Thor were telling them of how powerful the Tesseract really was while holding hands, Steve was talking to Bruce while Tony came into the room with Phil.

"Alright, can someone bring up the specs of the Tesseract? Anyone?"

All eyes were on Tony as he started barking out orders like he owned the place, none of them doing anything but talking amongst themselves until Mr. Stark began talking again.

"That man's playing Galliga…thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

"But why did he steal the iridium?" Steve asked next, he was curious about this prisoner of theirs and his reasons for taking such a precious metal.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Bruce said, effectively answering Steve's question.

"Exactly, it allows our prisoner to keep the portal open without it collapsing on him like it did at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base; it also allows him to keep it open however long he wants it to."

"Ok, but how exactly would he utilize the cube with that iridium?"

Bruce spoke up next, evidently the topic of thermonuclear astrophysics wasn't something that was well practiced aboard the Helicarrier.

"Well, he'd have to heat the cube to 120 million degrees kelvin in order to break the coolant barrier and achieve heavy ion fusion."

"Mm-hmm, unless…"

"Unless he uses a highly concentrated ion particle acceleration beam, which would allow him to cut through the outer barrier of the cube and achieve the results he needs that much sooner."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what happened?" the dark wheat blonde asked, his mind trying to wrap around all the complicated words used by both scientists a few minutes ago and even now as they kept talking.

"Can anyone tell us about our prisoner?" Fury asked, he was rather tired of being kept in the dark about the man they'd brought in when Thor spoke up.

"His name's Ryordian, he's a Frost Giant that terrorized my family and had me sent to Earth for a false assassination attempt on my father's life…luckily we managed to stop him before he killed anyone, and he was imprisoned; but now he's escaped, and he will face Asgardian justice for his crimes against Loki and myself."

"Uh huh…and what exactly did he do to both of you?" Natasha asked, she too wished to know why exactly the blonde Thunder God was so hellbent on having this man killed. Loki was the one to answer the redheaded woman's question, a prideful smile coming onto his face.

"He tried to stop our wedding, mine and Thor's…he also threatened to kill innocent people when he followed him to Earth all because he was jealous and couldn't let go of his lingering feelings for me."

At hearing that the two Asgardian men were actually spouses, everyone's reactions were pretty much the same: they were shocked, but after a minute or so accepted it as the truth while Director Fury decided to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, well I wanna know how exactly he was able to turn some of my best men into his personal servants."

"He most likely used a Tessa Stone, it's an artifact from the Midverse used by the Chitauri; it's a lot like the one I have in my possession…it can amplify baser abilities such as magic manipulation and elemental magic, but it can also be used to enslave someone's mind and force them to do one's bidding." Loki informed the others, all of them nodding their heads as Tony and Bruce went to the lab that'd been prepared for them. Steve followed after them while Thor and his husband decided to explore the ship, the walk taking their minds off of Ryordian's treacherous deeds.

(S.H.I.E.L.D. laboratory)

Tony and Bruce were working in the lab and exchanging what they called 'playful banter'.

"You know, Doc…you should come by Stark Tower and check it out sometime, the top 10 floors are all R &amp; D; you'd love it, it's like Candy Land."

"Oh, thanks but uh…the last time I was in New York, I kinda uh, broke Harlem."

"Yes well, I promise a stress free environment…no surprises, no pointy objects of any sort."

Before they could talk again, Steve burst in through the sliding doors with a glare/frown on his face.

"Hey, what the hell was that back there?"

"Wow, not even a scowl…what's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums-"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny you should ask that…"

"We have a job to do, we're not here to get on each other's cases."

"Right, we'll get right on that as soon as my decryption program finishes breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database…in just a few hours, we'll know every dirty secret that Fury's hiding."

"Wait, what? Are you saying that Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy…Cap, he's _the_ spy; his secrets have secrets, right big guy?"

"Uh…I'd like to just concentrate on my work here."

Tony walked away from Bruce and stood next to him as Steve started to once again ask him what he was up to.

"Listen, we need to not waste our time on things like breaking into their mainframe…we need to find the cube."

"And we will, soon enough we'll have the location of the cube…besides, think about this: an organization that fears information? Historically speaking, not awesome."

"So you think that once you find out these secrets, we'll know everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Steve glared at Tony one last time before heading out of the room and doing his own digging of Director Fury's reason for having them all in the same place. As soon as the dark wheat blonde left, the brunette male sighed in exasperation.

"Seriously? That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm starting to wonder if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"Guy's not as bad as Ryordian, though."

"Yeah well, when his ACME dynamite kit temper blows up in his face…I'm gonna be there when it does."

"(scoffs) Well, I'll read all about it."

"Mm-hmm, or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."

"Oh, um…me? I don't get a suit of armor, I'm exposed…like a nerve; it's a nightmare."

Tony kept flicking through the sections on the screen in front of him as he reflected on what Bruce had said about being exposed, he knew what that was like when the suit wasn't fastened to his body and protecting him.

"There's a cluster of shrapnel crawling towards my heart every second of every day…this (points to arc reactor in his chest) stops it, this little circle of light; it's part of me, not armor…like a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it."

"Because I don't care."

"Even so, mine's always got a tight lid on it…can't drop my guard for even a second."

Tony moved all the panels away from the other man's line of sight and pushed them off to the side so he could talk to him without being distracted.

"Hey, I read all about your little 'accident'…that much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk…the Other Guy saved my life? Thanks, that's a uh…nice sentiment; I'll save it and use it when I need to."

"Guess we'll find out that 'when' soon enough."

"Yeah, but I probably won't enjoy that."

"You just might."

The rest of the time was spent in silence, both geniuses focusing on finding the Tesseract while the rest of the occupants were doing things neither male really cared about at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, our two resident geniuses had themselves a nice little chat; up next, Steve finds something that makes him question S.H.I.E.L.D.'s true intentions, what will he discover while exploring the ship? Stick around to find out the answer to that question.


	8. Building Tensions

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: For those who have been waiting for the next chapter, I'm sorry that you've been kept waiting this long but other chapters for other fics have taken up my time…but now, I can concentrate on this fic and get back into the swing of things; so without further adieu, I present chapter 8 of 'Jagged Dawn'…enjoy!

**Ch.8- Building Tensions**

As the time ticked by on the Helicarrier, Steve found himself wandering through the bottom levels of the massive airship in his search for something that might give them more information about the Tesseract. No one really minded that the wheat haired blonde was spending his time exploring the ship, because they thought he was familiarizing himself with the layout in case he needed to help people in the case of an emergency but they couldn't be further from the truth as Steve let himself into a restricted area of the ship.

(With Tony and Bruce)

The two resident geniuses were currently looking through restricted files of the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe, something was off about why they'd all been brought aboard the Helicarrier to begin with as Nick Fury walked into the room with Thor and Loki followed by Natasha.

"What the hell's going on here?"

"We're working, what's it look like?" Bruce asked a little more than irritably, if there was one thing he hated it was being interrupted while he was neck deep in important work or research.

"You're supposed to be looking for the cube."

"Oh don't worry, we are…in just a few hours, we'll have a hit on the cube and our handy little machine here will be able to pin down its' exact location within a half a mile; remind me, what _is _Phase 2?"

Before Director Fury could answer that question, Steve walked in and placed a heavy plasma pistol rather forcefully onto a metal table nearby.

"Phase 2 is that they use the cube to build weapons…sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve said as he looked between the two brunette geniuses and everyone else in the room with them.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this does not mean-"

"I'm sorry, Nick; what were you saying?" Tony said as he showed a picture of a Tesseract powered nuclear missile.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Tony and Steve, his own curiosity piqued.

"Do you want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doc?" Natasha asked Banner, a smile and small laugh escaping his lips.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Ryordian is manipulating you, I hope you realize that."

"And you've been doing _what_, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you, Doc."

"Well I'm not leaving just because you all of a sudden get all twitchy; I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said while pointing to the digital picture that Tony had brought up only minutes ago.

The whole room grew quiet as everyone's eyes landed on Nick, a sigh escaping his lips as he then pointed to Thor.

"Because of him."

"Me?" the blonde haired Thunder God asked confusedly, a frown marring Loki's features as he stood there quietly awaiting his turn to speak.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet and had a grudge match with this guy that leveled a small town in less than a few hours; we realized that not only are we not alone, we are hopelessly…no, hilariously outgunned."

"I can assure you that our people want nothing but peace with your planet, we would never incite war…purposefully or otherwise."

"But this means that you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people that can't be matched, that can't be controlled-"

"Like you? Like how you tried to control the cube-" Steve asked, he was getting tired of all this running around and wanted to get right to the point of their little squabble.

"Your work with the cube is what drew Ryordian to it, so don't you _dare_ put all the blame on my husband and I." Loki said as he glared slightly at Steve.

"My spouse is right, it's your fault that that murderer is even here in the first place; it's a beacon, nay- a signal that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand; we had to come up with something-"

"A nuclear deterrent, yeah; because that always calms everything down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Nick said angrily.

"I'm sure if he made nuclear weapons again, he'd be neck deep-"

"Wait, how is this about me again?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve retorted, Nick getting tired of everyone's back and forth banter.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"Excuse me, did we march up to your planet and blow stuff up?"

As the whole room erupted in arguing and yelling, the Tessa Stone in the staff behind them started glowing as it almost seemed to feed on their negative energy and anger as everyone kept fighting with each other.

Outside the Helicarrier, a cargo plane was flying towards them with roughly 12 or so men on board, including Hawkeye; all of them were getting ready to initiate the plan that'd been set in motion, the archer/sniper placing the quiver of arrows on his back and he stretched out his bow. He then walked towards the cargo hatch and awaited his orders, one of his hands already reaching for an arrow automatically due to him having to do this same thing every day that he got a mission that required his particular skills with the weapon.

(With Tony and Bruce)

"You speak of control, yet you cause chaos." Thor said confidently, his raven haired husband nodding slightly as he glared daggers at Steve.

"That's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce said as everyone looked at him before he spoke up again.

"I mean, what are we, a team? No no no no, we're a chemical mixture that creates chaos…we're a timebomb."

"You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam, right?" Tony said as he placed a hand on the wheat blonde's shoulder, Steve shrugging it off harshly as he glared at Tony before yelling at him.

"You know damn well why, so back off!"

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me." The older brunette said as the two males got into their own little argument/standoff in front of everyone present.

"Yeah, I bet you would, wouldn't you? Big, bad man in an iron suit of armor…take that off, and what are you?"

"Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist."

Natasha shrugged her shoulders believingly, the redheaded woman silent as she continued to watch the two males keep up their little fight in front of the whole room full of people.

"Oh yeah? I know guys with none of that worth 10 of you, including my dead ex boyfriend…and I've seen the footage; only thing guys like you care about and fight for is yourselves. You're not the guy that'd make the sacrifice play, to lay down a wire and let others crawl across you-"

"I think I'd just cut the wire."

"Yeah, I bet you would, wouldn't you? Always a way out, huh? You know you might not be a threat, but you'd better damn well stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers; everything special about you came out of a bottle…a small one at that." Tony said as he got closer to Steve so that he could glare at him better.

As the argument carried on inside the ship, Hawkeye had shot an explosive arrow that would be manually detonated when he pressed a button…the arrow beeping quietly as everyone waited patiently for their signal to start the mission.

Back inside the room where Nick and the others stood, the tension in the room was reaching a boiling point as the wheat haired blonde and dark haired brunette kept up their glaring match in the quiet space.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

As the two males kept glaring, Thor let out a laugh that had everyone's eyes on him as he spoke up.

"You people are so petty, and tiny."

"Thor, maybe you shouldn't be so quick to insult them dear-" Loki tried to tell his husband but was cut off as Bruce started speaking up again himself.

"Yeah, this is a team-"

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"To where? You rented my room-"

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't; I know, I've tried."

By this point, all eyes were on Dr. Banner as he blinked a few times before he told them what happened a few years ago.

"I got low, I was in a bad place…especially after the breakup and I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping people; I was doing good, until you dragged me back into this freakshow…you put everyone in danger- do you wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Everyone tensed up and put their hands on or near their weapons, Bruce's eyes flashing green momentarily as he glared at everyone in the room when Loki decided to break up what would most likely end up being a fight.

"Dr. Banner? Please, put down the scepter."

Bruce looked down at the raven haired Asgardian's question, his mind not even realizing that he _had_ picked up the scepter until he saw it in his hand. The nearby computer monitor began beeping, Bruce placing the scepter back on the table a little shakily.

"Got it…sorry kids, looks like you won't get to see my party trick after all."

"You've located the Tesseract?"

"I can get there faster."

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

"You're not going out there alone." Steve said as he grabbed Tony's arm but his hand was swatted away the second it touched the other male's skin and he was met with a glare.

"Oh what, you're gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"Fine, I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

At that comment, Steve all but lost it as he bit out the next sentence harshly.

"Put on the suit."

As the room once more erupted in arguing, Bruce's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Oh my god."

Before anyone could ask him what he meant, the first main engine of the Helicarrier exploded and the room that everyone was standing in got caught in the blast. Thor was over by his husband when the first flames started coming their way, the blonde Thunder God shielding his beloved from the main blast as they fell through the floor together and into a long hallway that led to several detention cell type rooms. When Loki's back hit the ground, he let out a groan of pain as his blonde haired lover looked down at him worriedly.

"Loki, are you alright love?"

"(groans) Yes, thanks to you."

"Can you get up and walk?"

The raven haired Asgardian tried to stand up but was stopped by a throbbing pain in his right leg, his green eyes traveling down to find a thick piece of shrapnel embedded deep in his thigh with blood slowly running down his pants.

Thor saw what his husband saw, his eyes going wide with panic as he grabbed the large piece of metal in his hands; he locked eyes with Loki and the raven haired male nodded before the blonde haired Thunder God swiftly yanked the metal shard out of Loki's leg, a loud and pain filled scream echoing off of the walls of the hallway. Thor then ripped a piece off the bottom of his red cape and tied it around the bleeding wound and helped his husband into one of the rooms to let him rest.

"Wait here until that injury heals, I won't have you running around with a bleeding leg and making yourself worse."

"Thor, it's just a flesh wound…I'll be fine."

"I won't have you chancing it either way, so just listen to me this time and wait until it heals all the way."

The raven haired Asgardian wanted to argue the point further, but the ground rumbling beneath Thor's feet and around the room quickly cut off any attempts he would've made as he sighed and resigned himself to waiting out his wound.

"Alright, since time's of the essence I'll let the topic go for now…but in exchange, I'll expect a full body pleasure session when we get home with the Tesseract."

"Fair enough, my love." The blonde haired Thunder God said before closing the gap between them and kissing Loki breathless, both males' mouths moving in perfect synch until they had to breathe; Thor looked at his raven haired lover and shot him one last smile before running off to assist those who were injured or needed his help, Loki feeling at ease knowing that he had such a wonderful husband to get him through all the troubling times they'd experienced thus far.

The raven haired silvertongue could not have counted himself more blessed as he smiled softly while using his Tessa Amulet's healing magic to speed up his recovery time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, so much dialogue for one chapter but that's part of what a great chapter is; up next is the Hulk going all batshit crazy on everyone as he wrecks up Director Fury's place! And what happened between Bruce and Clint that made them end their loving relationship so soon? If you're patient enough, I shall answer your questions…in the next chapter (insert evil laugh here)!


	9. Anger Issues and Destructive Tendencies

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: I'm so sorry to everyone who has been waiting such a long time for a new chapter, but lately my gaming consoles have taken up my time and I feel so terrible keeping you guys waiting for such a long time to update; now I can safely say that it's out of my system and I will rededicate my time to writing chapters of this story that I'm glad you guys still love so very much!

**Ch.9- Anger Issues and Destructive Tendencies**

When Natasha opened her eyes, she found herself a full level lower than the room she'd been in earlier; the sound of Bruce's shallow breathing put her on edge, pain shooting up her lower body and she looked behind to see that her leg was trapped between two large and thick titanium-steel pipes…the two pieces of metal putting painful pressure on her trapped limb, whereas Bruce was struggling to control the Hulk and keep him from going on a rampage that would tear the Helicarrier apart.

As the redheaded woman kept trying to pull her leg free from the two pieces of metal keeping them trapped there, a burst of static crackled in her ear before a voice could be heard on the other line.

'_Agent Romanoff, are you alright? Over.'_

"(grunts) This is Agent Romanoff; I'm still here, over."

"Hey, is anyone still alive back there?" a man's voice called out to Natasha, who hastily waved them away with a look of fear and worry etched on her face; the two men got the message as they heard deep, angry grunting and ran off before whatever was making that sound decided to come after them.

"We _are_ okay, right?"

(With Tony and Steve)

The wheat haired blonde was rushing down the lower level hallways and through doors so that he could get outside and help repair the engine before their airship fell out of the sky, Steve quickly ushering some workers carrying an injured man inside before they fell off of the ledge.

"Stark, I'm at Engine 3…Stark, do you hear me?" the wheat haired blonde said into the wireless earpiece embedded in his ear, a burst of static coming through before the dark brunette's voice did.

"_Yeah, I'm here."_

The two men got to work seeing what could be done to keep the airship afloat, Tony flying over to the blown engine while Steve made his way over to the relay board; the dark haired brunette was inwardly impressed at how athletic the super-soldier seemed to be, despite his many years frozen in ice at the bottom of the ocean.

"_Alright, what does it look like in that motherboard, Cap?"_

"It seems to run on some form of electricity."

"_Well, you're not wrong."_

Tony went quiet for a moment, J.A.R.V.I.S. bringing up the schematics that showed the internal workings of the engine.

(With Natasha and Bruce)

The redheaded woman was doing her best to dodge and keep ahead of the Hulk, her assassin training paying off big time as she kept running despite her legs screaming at her to stop and rest. As she ran down a long hallway, the Hulk caught up with her and knocked Natasha into a wall with an angered grunt as he let out another loud roar that shook the whole ship.

(With Ryordian)

The Frost Giant prisoner sat in his cell in a meditative stance, a wicked smile coming onto his face as he heard a tremendously loud roar that shook the walls outside his cell. All was going according to plan, soon he would be out of his little room and free to enact his revenge on the humans that Thor and Loki seemed to love so very dearly.

(With Loki)

The raven haired silvertongue had managed to make his way to the second floor of the Helicarrier, whereupon he did his best to heal the injuries of the wounded people aboard the massive airship that was still falling out of the sky. After he'd finished up with the last of the injured humans, Loki was being held at gunpoint by at least six people; the raven haired Asgardian male smirked as he used his magic spells to make copies of himself and took each one out nearly effortlessly, the illusions disappearing when each soldier had passed out and stopped moving beyond their steady breathing.

Loki had little time to enjoy his victory before he heard a loud roar echo throughout the hallway, his mind immediately worrying for his husband as he instinctively knew that Thor would most likely be engaging the beast in a battle; the raven haired silvertongue gripped his staff tightly as he ran off to help his lover take on the Hulk so that he wouldn't be fighting him alone and possibly getting himself in over his head.

(With Ryordian and Thor)

The blonde haired Thunder God had managed to shake the Hulk and found himself standing in the room that held Ryordian's glass and steel cell, Thor looking less than amused at the Frost Giant smirking deviously at him. The cell door slid open when the Frost Giant sent a jolt of electricity ripping through the circuits and temporarily shorted out the electronic lock; Thor charged at Ryordian only to phase through him and be kicked into the cell from behind, the Frost Giant prisoner smiling evilly at him as he used another jolt to reengage the lock and shut the blonde haired Thunder God inside the cell he occupied only seconds ago.

"Honestly, you call yourself a King? With your puny intelligence that's no greater than that of a rampaging _Bildhschnipe_?"

Thor glared at Ryordian as he slammed Mjolnir into the door, the hammer leaving only a small crack in the glass; the now freed Frost Giant walked over to the control panel and looked down at the many displays he'd spent the last few hours studying through the eyes of the guards who'd come to check on him.

"The humans think that we're immortal…shall we test that theory?"

Before Ryordian could press any of the buttons, Phil appeared through the doorway with a huge plasma gun in his hands and pointed it at the now freed Frost Giant with a rather serious expression on his face.

"Put your hands up and step away from the controls…now, please."

The Frost Giant held up his hands in the universal gesture for surrender, his eyes widening slightly in fear of the massive weapon pointed at him. The dark haired S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent kept the weapon pointed at Ryordian, a smile of confidence slipping onto Phil's face as he realized that he had the upper hand in this little standoff.

"Know what this is? We developed it when Earth had a visit from The Destroyer, we made it specifically to deal with that kind of threat…even _I _don't know what it does (activates weapon)…wanna find out firsthand?"

Before Phil could even use his weapon on Ryordian, the Frost Giant appeared behind him and rammed his Frigideria Blade through his heart, a triumphant smirk appearing on his face when 'he' disappeared in a flurry of pale gold Ice magic; he was the one who'd told Loki how to use illusion magic, so it was only fair that he knew all the ins and outs of using it properly.

Thor watched the whole scene from inside the cell, fury and sadness settling on his face as he slammed his fist into the glass wall; anger was now brewing in his eyes, Ryordian shaking the blood off of his weapon as he walked back over to the control panel.

"Now then, where were we? Ah yes, finding out if we're really immortal like the humans claim us to be…you can be the first to prove if that theory is true or not through practice." Ryordian said as he pressed a red button that opened the floor beneath Thor's cell, Loki arriving just in time to watch his husband drop out of the sky in a small room cage made of glass and steel at roughly 450 or so mph.

At seeing the horrified expression on his husband's face, the raven haired silvertongue felt his heart stop beating altogether; the Frost Giant just laughed evilly as Loki began crying and slamming his fist on the metal railing, Ryordian disappearing in a flurry of pale gold Ice magic and reappearing onboard the cargo jet outside.

The soldiers who'd survived the fight with the many S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents told Ryordian that Hawkeye had been lost, the Frost Giant not really caring either way as he let his eyes drift over to the Tesseract powered portal device. All was definitely going according to plan, getting rid of Thor and making Loki cry again were just bonuses for him as he thought of all the lives he would be taking in return for the years he'd spent locked up in a cell in Asgard.

(With Nick, Phil, and Loki)

Loki was doing his best to stop the bleeding, his mind still reeling as he recalled how his husband had dropped out of the sky only minutes ago; Phil could see the other male's hands shaking visibly with shock and sorrow, tears still running down his pale face as he tried to focus his healing magic to stop the bleeding as well as the freezing of the dark haired S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent's heart from the wound inflicted by the Frigideria Blade that'd been rammed through his heart.

Phil placed his hands on top of Loki's to steady the raven haired silvertongue's own still trembling hands, a smile sliding onto his face while blood ran down the corners of his lips.

"You love Thor a lot, don't you? He's lucky to have you…I hope you see each other again."

"Don't talk, it will only accelerate the freezing effects of the Jotun's Ice magics."

As Loki felt his strength return at Phil's reassuring words, Nick came running into the room and knelt down next to the dark haired S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent's side opposite the one Loki was kneeling beside.

"Hey, Nick…we sure sent that motherfucker…flying, didn't we?"

"Stay with me, you hear me man? Stay awake."

"Sorry, sir…I'm clocking out."

"Not an option." Nick said as he tried to keep Phil from fading, but in the end it proved ineffective as Phil closed his eyes and passed on.

The dark skinned S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent heard someone on the other line in his wireless earpiece, the words vaguely registering in his mind when he heard them say that they'd send a medical squad over as he decided to save them the time and effort.

"They already called it in…Agent Coulson's dead; send them over to help Agents Barton and Romanoff."

"_Um…right away, sir."_

Loki wept silently for the fallen Agent while Nick just covered his own eyes so that the other male couldn't see him crying, the room eerily quiet despite the sound of the wind filtering in and out of any open spaces in the large room.

Everything else could wait, all that mattered right now was mourning for a fallen comrade…a friend who gave his life in the line of duty to protect everyone onboard the Helicarrier until his very last breath.

Because to Nick Fury, Phil Coulson was definitely someone who deserved at least that much in his final hours and the ones that followed his passing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- OMG, I'm so sorry that I killed off Phil Coulson…I was really sad when he died in the movie too, just like all his fans that grew so attached to his character; anyway, Loki and Thor will be reunited in the next chapter so don't be sad for too long. Again, I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, but Alpha Sapphire has held me hostage until I beat all those Master Rank Contests _and _Lisia! The next chapter will come much sooner, so don't worry because I won't keep you waiting so long the next time around.


	10. Emerging From the Haze

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: I feel so bad for killing off Phil Coulson, but at least he got to blast Ryordian in his ugly ass face before he died…I'm gonna start off with Bruce's location first, then switch it over to Hawkeye coming back into his own mind after fighting with Natasha while under Ryordian's influence, and as for any romance between pairings…I'm gonna package those in a separate fic that will be done after this fic's finished up, so be prepared for it and for now enjoy this one.

**Ch.10- Emerging From The Haze**

The sound of birds flying away was what brought Bruce out of his coma, it was always like this whenever he turned into the Other Guy…he'd lose consciousness when the Hulk took over his body and went on a rampage, then wake up and wonder what the hell he'd done after blacking out; it was part of the reason people ended up distancing themselves from him, they couldn't deal with him being unable to recall what'd happened after his 'episodes' as the Hulk.

"You alright there, son?" an older voice called out to him, Bruce looking over to see an older man staring at him.

"Did I…hurt anyone?"

"(laughs slightly) Son, there's nobody around for you _to_ hurt…you _did _scare the hell out of some pigeons, though."

"(scoffs) Lucky…did you see what happened?"

"Oh yeah, saw the whole thing…fell right out of the sky; big and green and buck-ass nude, almost scarred me for life." The older man replied before handing Bruce some clothes, which were a pair of dark grey slacks and a steel grey button up shirt along with a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Heh, sorry about that." The dark haired brunette said as he took the clothes gratefully and began slipping them on.

"Are you an alien?"

"What?" Bruce asked confusedly, the dark brunette buttoning up the steel grey shirt.

"From outer space, you know…are you an alien?"

"No."

"Well then, son…you have a condition."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that that's true."

As the older man watched the dark haired brunette finish buttoning up the shirt, he decided to ask him about something that'd piqued his curiosity.

"By the way, you kept mumbling about someone named Clint…you were apologizing and saying that you would promise to do better. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's not…he _was_ my boyfriend, a long time ago…but he's not anymore."

"Well, sounds to me like you miss him more than even _you _yourself realize; if I were you, I'd get him back and never let him go again…I know where you're coming from, I had someone like that about 30 years ago. His name was Joseph, but he died of lung cancer; I lost him, and I don't want you to lose this Clint fellow that you seem to love so much…go find him and take him back, young man. You can use my motorbike over in the shed next door."

Bruce smiled at the older man as he took the keys that'd been tossed at him, the barefoot dark brunette male walking out of the ruined building and heading over to the aforementioned shed; sitting inside was an orange and white motorbike that looked like it hadn't been touched in a long time, and to Bruce's surprise it still worked as he started it up with the keys he'd been given. The dark haired brunette male sent one last grateful smile at the older man before speeding off towards the nearest city, which happened to be Manhattan.

(With Natasha and Clint)

The archer was struggling against his binds, sweat running down his face from every pore in the skin; he'd been stuck reliving his worst memories, among them his breakup with Bruce…the only one who could ever match him in everything he did, no matter how small or big. The sound of Natasha speaking to him was what finally brought him out of his haze, his blue eyes turning back to their dark amber-brown and Ryordian's voice leaving the last recesses of his mind.

"Nat…what happened?"

"Just calm down, you'll feel better soon."

"(exhales sharply) No, you don't…you ever had somebody just…take your brain and play with it? It's like, I couldn't stop; but I was still aware of what I was…oh god. It's like someone else in my body, in my mind…how'd you flush him out?"

"Cognitive redaction…I hit you really hard on the head, and you seem to be coming back around, Clint."

The room was silent for at least 5 minutes before Agent Barton turned to the redheaded woman in the room with him, his eyes taking on a shimmer of despair.

"How many people did I-"

"Don't…don't do that to yourself, Clint; this is Ryordian, this is…magic and gods and things that we were never trained for."

"Yeah well, I suppose if I…put an arrow through that fucker's eye socket then I'd sleep better tonight."

Natasha smiled at her friend, the two assassins sitting on the bed in comfortable silence as the minutes ticked by before the redheaded woman spoke up again.

"Now you sound like you again."

"But you don't…what happened to you, Nat? We're assassins, not soldiers…what'd he do to you?"

The redheaded woman sighed, her mind recalling the 'threat' that Ryordian had issued against her.

"I've been compromised…I got red in my ledger, and I'm trying to wipe it out."

"Well, if anyone can help you do that…then let them."

The two assassins decided to let another session of comfortable silence settle between them, both inwardly happy that neither one of them wanted to speak anymore as Hawkeye got up to use the restroom and wash his face, the sweat starting to make his skin a bit itchy.

(With Tony and Steve)

The two males stood there thinking about everything that'd happened, mainly the fact that Phil Coulson had died…Tony personally knew the man back when he'd come over and share a few drinks with him and Pepper after a major project had been completed, the guy was always fun to be around when he wasn't trying to do his job and bow to Nick Fury and all of S.H.I.E.L.D.; other than those times, Phil was always a great friend to have around to just relax and drink with.

"Was he married?" the wheat blonde haired super-soldier asked, the question brining the brunette male out of his depressed musings.

"No…there was a, uh…cellist, I think."

"Oh."

"Anyway, he was an idiot."

The statement caught Steve off guard, and it unnerved him that Tony decided to insult the man who'd died.

"For believing?"

"No…for taking on Ryordian alone."

"As a soldier, we have to-"

"We're _not_ soldiers, Rogers." Tony said angrily; if there was one thing he would never be, it was a soldier that just willingly laid down and obeyed his master like a submissive dog.

"I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I, but we had our orders to follow. Ryordian, he…thinks that we're soldiers who will just obey like whipped dogs; the fact that he made this personal was-"

"You're right, he _did_ make it personal."

"That's not the point-"

"Yes it _is_, it's _the_ point…it's _Ryordian's_ point; he hit us all where it hurts, where we live…why?"

"To get our attention."

"Yes, but this is…divide and conquer, it's Greek but…this is much deeper then that."

"I don't get it, why would he do all this? For the attention?"

"No, not just that…think harder, deeper; this whole setup…it's just the beginning, it's previews, but this…is opening night, and Ryordian's a full tilt diva. He wants flowers, parades, he wants to be seen conquering us, he wants a throne to…"

Steve eyed the other male curiously, the look on his face telling him what the wheat blonde haired super-soldier had most likely already guessed at.

"Son of a bitch." Tony said before running off down the hallway, Steve not far behind him until they decided to split up. The brunette genius went down to the hangar while the wheat blonde haired super-soldier went into the room he knew that Natasha was keeping Clint under surveillance in.

(With Natasha and Clint)

The redheaded woman was contemplating what she'd do when the mission was over with, her musings interrupted by the door opening to reveal Steve standing in the doorway and looking like he'd run a marathon.

"We need to get to New York, and fast; can you fly a jet, Ms. Romanoff?"

"I can." Clint said as he stepped out of the bathroom, both males looking at each other a moment longer before they headed out of the room with Natasha not far behind them.

By the time that Steve, Natasha, and Clint reached the plane, they saw that the soldiers who'd been guarding the plane were both on the ground outside; the redheaded woman was the first to step inside, her eyes falling on Loki in the back with a confident smirk on his face.

"If you're going to New York to take on Ryordian, you'll need someone who knows the full functionality of his Ice magics and inside knowledge of his weapons…I can help you with that, plus my husband is on the ground and he needs me there to help him; so, shall we get going?"

Natasha nodded at the raven haired Asgardian male, Steve and Clint climbing into the plane after making sure they had their weapons along with anything else they'd need. The dirty blonde assassin climbed into the pilot seat while Natasha joined him in the seat next to him, the plane starting up and taking off out of the open hangar door.

(With Nick and Maria)

The dark skinned S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent flipped through the bloody Captain America cards that belonged to one of his best men, the loss still weighing heavily on his mind as his wife joined him; no one outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. knew of the marriage between Agent Hill and Nick Fury, the two of them making sure that their personal lives didn't interfere with their professional lives. Whenever they went to work, the two lovers would place their wedding rings on a chain and hang them around their necks, but afterwards they'd put them back on their fingers to play the roles of the loving husband and wife.

Even though everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. knew of their status as a married couple, they too kept up the façade whenever they were all at work and of course never said anything about the professional tones and names used by the two spousal Agents.

"Sir…"

"Hmm?"

"Those cards…they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket. Why would you tell them that he had them on him when he died?"

"They needed the push."

Before Maria could ask her husband what he meant, she saw the plane take off out of the Helicarrier followed by Iron Man blazing through the clouded blue expanse behind them.

"They found it."

The rest of the time spent between the spousal Agents and the rest of the crew was directed towards trying to keep track of the Avengers' whereabouts while they were on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Ok, so we're finally getting closer to Ryordian throwing his little butch fit and beginning his invasion with the Chitauri; up next, we'll get into the actual invasion itself, as well as some epic battles going down! For the time being, please review and leave me a nice comment…alright? Thank you!


	11. Invasion

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: So, as I stated in the last chapter at the end, this one will get into the actual invasion and Ryordian's plot unfolding with the Chitauri…also, what should happen to him at the end- eternal imprisonment or straight out execution? I'd love to hear from you guys about that, it would help me finalize the ending before it comes out; but for now, enjoy the ass kicking action and epic battles!

**Ch.11- Invasion**

Dr. Selvig could practically feel the energy radiating from the Tesseract, Ryordian smirking as he watched the human scientist work on the barrier to protect it by utilizing the Arc Reactor; it was truly an amazing accomplishment by creatures inferior to Frost Giants like himself, and Ryordian _almost_ felt sorry about killing them. As he watched the human scientist continue his finalization of the Jotun's plan, Tony Stark appeared above them in his Iron Man armor.

"Dr. Selvig, you need to stop this right now."

"_Sir, I don't think he's in his right mindset at the moment."_

"Then I'll snap him out of it; JARVIS, I'm gonna blast the Tesseract right off the Tower."

"_Sir, I wouldn't recommend that course of action."_

Tony just ignored JARVIS' warning as he blasted an ionic beam at the Tesseract, only to have it fire right back at him and cause a shockwave that knocked Erik unconscious. Ryordian smirked at Iron Man's failed attempts to destroy the cube, the Frost Giant's human guise mirroring the action as he began walking towards Stark Tower.

"_Sir, the barrier's indestructible…it's made of pure energy."_

"Yeah, I can see that, JARVIS; time for Plan B."

"_Sir, the Mach 7 isn't ready for testing quite yet."_

"Then skip the spinning rims, we're on a time table here."

The Frost Giant watched as the armor was pulled off of the dark haired brunette male piece by piece until he was inside the Tower with the man. Said dark haired brunette was walking down the steps with a frown on his face, and Ryordian could only guess that he was still angry about that other man's death…the one named Phil.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity, or even my nonexistent conscience."

"Uh, no…I'm planning to threaten you; you want a drink?"

"Heh, stalling won't help you, little man…and you should've kept the armor on."

"Oh no, not stalling…threatening, and yeah I should have. No drink? You sure? Well, I'm having one." Tony said as he pulled a square shaped glass off the shelf behind him along with a bottle of Crown Royal Maple whiskey, the dark haired brunette placing a few cubes in the glass before pouring the maple flavored whiskey into the glass about halfway and replacing the cap onto the bottle.

"The Chitauri are coming, and nothing you do will change that…so tell me, what have I to possibly fear at this point in my plan?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just the Avengers…that's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team; Earth's mightiest heroes, that type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them."

Tony swirled the whiskey around in his glass, the ice making it cold as it melted little by little as he continued to 'humor' the man in front of him.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction on that front…while we're both here, let's do a head count: uh, there's Thor and Loki, the Asgardian spouses, a super-soldier who happens to be hella cute despite his old age and has lived up to his legend; a man with breath taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins…and you, sir, have managed to piss off every one of them." The dark haired brunette said as he grabbed a small metal bracelet and placed it around his wrist while carrying his drink and walking towards Ryordian.

"That was the plan."

"Yeah, not a great plan in hindsight. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"Hmph, I have an army."

"Yeah? Well, we have a Hulk."

"Oh? I thought the beast had wandered off, honestly."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you're missing the point of this little conversation of ours; there's no…whatever you're hoping to get out of all this, no scenario or version of this wherein _you_ come out on top at the end. Okay, so maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us…but it's all on you. Cause if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure that we'll avenge it."

"Oh really? Then tell me, how will your friends have time for _me_…when they're so busy fighting _you_?"

The Frost Giant was by this point in front of Tony, his Tessa Stone glowing as he tapped it against the dark haired brunette's chest, a metallic sound echoing throughout the room… shock and confusion registering on his face when nothing happened.

"Huh, this usually works."

"Eh, performance issues…everyone has them, in fact 1 out of 5-"

Tony was cut off midsentence when Ryordian clamped his hand around his throat, the Frost Giant throwing him across the room with anger blazing in his eyes as his human form slipped to reveal his pale blue Jotun skin tone. The dark haired brunette coughed when he felt air come into his lungs a few seconds later, Tony struggling to get up off the ground as Ryordian kept walking towards him.

"JARVIS, anytime now."

The Frost Giant had by now grabbed the dark haired brunette by his throat again, his tone taking on a sneer of hatred as he scowled at the man in his hold.

"You will all bow before me, you childish bitch!"

"JARVIS, deploy…deploy!"

Ryordian smirked before throwing his captive through the glass window and out of the Tower, the wall behind him opening up to reveal a red and gold pod that rocketed out of the Tower and into the air. Tony was falling to what he knew would be his death, the Iron Man suit he'd been keeping under wraps flying towards him and equipping itself to his body as soon as it linked up with the bracelet on his wrist; as soon as he could fly, he jetted upwards and spoke to Ryordian again in his own angered voice.

"And there's one more person you pissed off…his name's Phil."

The Frost Giant raised his Tessa Staff and prepared to fire off a shot at Iron Man but was instead knocked back into the Tower by one of the other male's ionic blasts, Ryordian grunting in slight pain as he hit the ground pretty hard.

Outside the Tower, the Tesseract opened a portal in the sky and the Chitauri began coming out and attacking the people of Manhattan. Iron Man started destroying the ones that were coming but was soon overwhelmed and knew he'd need help from the rest of his team.

On the ground, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Loki were doing their best to take down the Chitauri attacking the humans while making sure they got to safety. Thor showed up an hour later while using Mjolnir to electrocute some of the Chitauri, his eyes falling on his husband while relief came over him. The Asgardian spouses shared a quick embrace before they turned to the other Avengers staring at them.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked the tired looking Thunder God, who shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"The barrier surrounding the cube is made of pure energy, and is therefore impenetrable."

"Thor's right, we've gotta deal with these guys first." Tony said into the wireless earpiece embedded in Steve's ear, but it was loud enough that all of them heard it.

"How do we actually stop him?"

"As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Ryordian."

"Yeah? Well get in line, I have first crack at that bastard for what he did to me and Dr. Selvig." Clint said as he readied another arrow to use against the Chitauri. Loki noticed that the archer had no other weapons aside from the bow and quiver so he grabbed a short sword from his side and tossed it at Clint, the dirty blonde assassin catching the weapon and noticing that it was rather lightweight in his hands.

"You'll need more then arrows to put a stop to the Chitauri, so you can use that sword; it's made from a titanium-steel alloy blend so it will be flexible without breaking, it should be helpful as a secondary weapon."

"Alright, but let's focus on stopping Ryordian…he's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we want for the time being."

Hawkeye nodded at Loki while the other Avengers nodded at Steve, the dirty blonde's eyes taking on a hint of gratitude that was quickly gone when they heard the sound of a motorbike heading towards them. Everyone looked over to see Bruce get off the bike and start walking towards them, the rest of the heroes also walking towards the brunette genius as he let anger seep into his irises.

"So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse, trust me." Natasha said to Bruce, her eyes not even showing sympathy at the one who'd made the city like this.

"I'm sorry."

"No, we could actually use a little worse right now."

"Oh."

"Stark, we got him." The wheat haired blonde super-soldier said into the wireless earpiece, and Tony answered not even a minute later.

"Banner?"

"Yeah, just like you said."

"Great, then tell him to suit up…I'm bringing the party to you."

Before Steve could ask him what he meant, the dark haired brunette appeared not even 5 minutes later with a massive Chitauri Carrier behind him. The creature resembled a gigantic flying sea creature with armor covering its' body, Natasha paling at how massive the creature was.

"I…I don't see how that's a party."

As Iron Man kept luring the creature towards his teammates, Bruce turned towards said creature flying along the ground with its' mouth wide open and revealing rows of sharp teeth that looked like they'd hurt if they got ahold of you.

"Dr. Banner? Now might be a really great time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain…I'm _always_ angry." Bruce said to Steve with a smile on his face before turning into the Hulk, the last thing the Chitauri Carrier saw before he got his face punched in was a thick, green fist followed by an angry roar…Iron Man blowing up its' body before it could hurt his teammates or anyone else with missiles from his gauntlet.

The Chitauri saw that one of their Carriers had been blown apart, angry screeching directed at the Avengers as they all stood ready to destroy the rest of the invaders and the Hulk letting out an angry roar at the Chitauri.

On top of Stark Tower, Ryordian had seen and heard the whole thing, anger rising up inside him as he commanded the rest of the army to come out of the portal. The Chitauri were also angry, 4 more Carriers coming out to get revenge on one of their own who'd been killed by inferior beings.

The Avengers, meanwhile, waited for their orders from anyone of them in their group; Steve decided on being the one to give them their orders to help people, the Hulk glancing at Clint while he stood ready to destroy everything around him at a single given word.

"Guys…?" Natasha said nervously, all of them seeing the rest of the Chitauri and 4 more Carriers coming out of the portal.

"Call it, Captain."

"Alright, listen up: until we can close the portal, our main focus is containment. Barton, I want you up on the roof taking them out with your arrows; Stark, you go upside…anything gets more than 3 miles out, destroy it."

As the Hulk listened to the orders being given, he turned to face Clint and semi glared at him. Barton, on his part, was confused as to why the Hulk would look at him like that…his face reading shock when the Big Guy grabbed him by his wrist and pulling him into an embrace, bones popping as he was pulled flush against the Hulk's body and his ears catching what sounded like an apology.

"Hulk sorry." The Big Guy said before placing Clint down and watching him get taken to a nearby roof with help from Iron Man.

"Okay…as I was saying, Thor, I want you to try to close that portal. You've got the lightning, light those bastards up." The wheat haired blonde super-soldier said as Thor started whirling his hammer in order to add centrifugal force to it before flying off.

"Agent Romanoff, you and I will stay here on the ground and try to keep them all occupied; Loki, keep them off us while we try to keep them from killing other people…also, help those who have gotten hurt or need help. And Hulk?"

The Big Guy looked at Steve with a hopeful look on his face, he was seriously itching to destroy some Chitauri as he just held still long enough to hear the wheat haired blonde super-soldier talk to him.

"Smash."

A knowing smile settled onto the Hulk's face before he jumped away and started attacking Chitauri with no hesitation or remorse, the rest of the Avengers following suit as the war officially began for all of them.

Onboard the Helicarrier, the many Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. were watching the battle unfold as Thor used Mjolnir to call down lightning and electrocute Ryordian's soldiers; Loki was using his magics to destroy those on the ground, Natasha and Captain America were taking them out with their own weapons while Clint was using his arrows and the short sword Loki gave him to fight against the ones that came after him.

Iron Man was taking down the Carriers, using attacks from the inside of their bodies to take them down; Fury would've watched the whole fight but he was pulled away by his wife telling him the Council was ready to speak with him.

Ryordian was fighting with Thor on the roof of the Stark Tower, Natasha helping Dr. Selvig set up a way to close the portal and stop the Chitauri from coming…because at the rate they were going, the enemy army would wear them down and eventually kill them. When the Frost Giant had jumped down onto a Chitauri Hover Carrier, Hawkeye used this chance to shoot an arrow at him…Ryordian catching it in his hand before it hit him. He would've thought nothing of it, but was unprepared for the arrowhead exploding and sending him flying back into the Stark Tower; the Hulk had jumped through the window and started to advance on the Frost Giant, Ryordian growing angry at the fact that he was getting his ass kicked by _humans_.

"Enough!" Ryordian screamed at the Hulk and temporarily stopping him by doing so.

"You are beneath me, you dull creature; I am a Frost Giant, and I will _not_ be bullied by-" the Frost Giant didn't get to finish what he was saying because the Hulk had grabbed him by the ankle and started smashing him into the ground, the rampage going on for a few minutes before the Big Guy had stopped and left him inside a crater.

"Puny Giant." Was the last thing the Hulk said before walking off to finish destroying the rest of the Chitauri.

The war wasn't faring so well for the rest of the Avengers, their energy starting to dwindle away but they knew that if they didn't keep fighting against their enemy, then the Earth was all but doomed.

(With Nick Fury and the Council)

"_**Director Fury, the Council has made a decision.**_"

"I recognize that the Council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it."

"_**Director, we have a chance to destroy this threat, and we should-**_"

"That is the island of Manhattan; until I'm certain my team can't handle it, I will _not_ order a nuclear strike against a civilian population!"

"_**If we don't act now, then we'll lose everything, Director Fury!**_"

"I send that bird out, we already have." The dark skinned Agent said before dismissing the widows on his screen. As he stood there watching the rest of the fight, the sound of a jet getting ready to take off caught his attention and he ran outside to try and stop it…but not before he grabbed a fully armed rocket launcher.

Maria had also heard the jet being prepped, her hands working to try and stop it internally but her efforts ended up being hampered by the Council's Master Override Command. When she thought that she couldn't do anything, her husband had run out onto the Helipad and stopped the jet with a missile. As the jet skid to a stop at the very edge of the pad, another one took off in its' place with a nuclear warhead tucked up under its' belly…the bird heading to Manhattan with intent to wipe out everyone and everything there.

Fury had little time to act, so he managed to contact Tony and tell him of the incoming missile.

"Stark, can you hear me? You have a nuclear missile headed in your direction."

(With Tony Stark)

The dark haired brunette had caught Fury's urgent message, and he was pissed that the Council had ordered a nuclear strike while there were civilians living there that needed their help.

"How long?"

"3 minutes, and hurry if you're gonna stop it."

Iron Man then took off towards the direction of the missile, his thrusters working at maximum output.

On the Stark Tower roof, Erik Selvig and Natasha had finally managed to figure out a way to shut the portal, both of them moving as quickly as humanly possible to ensure the safety of the many people on the island of Manhattan.

"There, at the ground."

The redheaded woman nodded as she started penetrating the barrier with Ryordian's Tessa Staff, the blue stone inside glowing brightly as it worked to get past the cube's defenses.

"I can close it…can anyone hear me? I can shut the portal down."

"Then do it!" Steve shouted, time running out for all of them but Tony's voice soon burst through the earpieces worn by Natasha, Steve, and Clint.

"No, wait."

"Stark, are you crazy? These things are still coming!"

"Yeah? Well I got a nuke coming, it's about to blow in less than a minute…and I know just where to put it." The dark haired brunette said as he finally caught up with the nuke, Tony grabbing it from underneath and manually directing it towards the still open portal. Steve's worried tone leaked into his earpiece and the dark haired brunette smiled at the other's concerned voice.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip and-"

"Save it for the return trip, Captain."

"_Sir…shall I try Miss Potts?_" JARVIS asked his master, worry also evident in the robotic voice's tone.

"Might as well."

Onboard the airplane over California, Pepper was watching the news broadcasts with rapt attention along with the rest of the passengers…her phone vibrating loudly but she never even glanced at it, her eyes unable to pull themselves away from the chaos being shown on the screen in front of her.

As Iron man directed the missile towards the portal, the rest of the Avengers watched as he disappeared with the missile…all of them shocked and Steve worrying for the dark haired brunette male.

As Tony kept guiding the missile up through the endless dark sky, he felt his systems give out and he let go of the missile…the nuclear bomb hitting the Chitauri home base and blowing it apart, his eyes closing as he felt himself falling out of the sky and towards the still open portal.

On Earth, the Chitauri that remained had all died upon their base being destroyed…the Carriers also falling out of the sky and dying, the Avengers watching their enemies fall to the ground or out of the sky lifelessly.

"Come on, Stark." Natasha said worriedly, her eyes seeing Iron Man falling out of the sky and Steve telling her to close the portal; the redheaded woman touched the Tessa Staff and Stone to the portal generator and closing the portal as Iron Man just barely fell away from the portal. As he fell out of the sky, the dark haired brunette actually gained speed and force as his iron suit plummeted to the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Steve said as he watched the dark haired brunette fall out of the sky really fast…too fast for anyone to survive a fall like that, his face contorting in shock and fear.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said as he got ready to jump up and catch Tony, but instead growing surprised as the Hulk caught the dark haired brunette and fell to the ground clutching him in his arms. When the Hulk stood up in the crater that he'd made upon hitting the ground, he ripped Iron Man's face piece off to reveal Tony Stark…unmoving and not breathing.

Loki soon joined the others and stood next to his husband, Thor holding his raven haired lover close so that he wouldn't fall over from exhaustion. As they all stared at Iron Man, the Hulk roared loudly and that made the dark haired brunette open his eyes and start breathing.

"What…what the fuck just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Steve smiled at Tony and exhaled, his face reading pure exhaustion and relief.

"We won."

"Alright…hey, great job everyone; let's just…let's just not come in tomorrow, let's take a day. You ever tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here…don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"Not yet…we still have unfinished business with Ryordian." Loki said as he leaned into his husband's hold, the two lovers holding hands as they knew that this time would hopefully be the last time Ryordian would cause anymore trouble.

"And then Shawarma after, right?"

"Yeah…after." Steve said as he and the rest of the Avengers headed to Stark Tower to settle things with their Frost Giant enemy.

(In the Stark Tower lobby)

Ryordian was hurting all over, his body wracked with excruciating pain that shot through every nerve ending in his body as he managed to get himself into a leaning position against the steps leading to the level where the bar sat. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw the Avengers all pointing their weapons at him, but the Frost Giant knew that he couldn't possibly defeat all of them in his condition…so he had no other choice but to surrender to Earth's mightiest heroes.

"Heh, if it's all the same to you…I'll uh…I'll have that drink now."

Thor was the first to grab Ryordian, the blonde haired Thunder God radiating pure anger as he gripped the Frost Giant's shirt in his fists with incredible strength despite his physical exhaustion.

"Ryordian, as much as I would love to tear you into pieces for all the shit you put us through…I'll let the Asgardian Council, and my father, decide what to do with you; you'll be lucky if they sentence you to solitary confinement in a room with no light or windows." Thor said as he had Loki use his most powerful binding magics to hold the other Frost Giant's arms behind his back.

After today, it would be a blessing if they got the rest of the day to themselves as they all decided to crash in the parts of the Tower that were untouched by the war.

Tony had JARVIS lock the bound Frost Giant in a room made of pure steel-titanium with ionic lasers watching his every move, his weapons destroyed by Loki along with his Tessa Stone, Staff, and Amulet; Thor took his husband and cuddled with him as they both fell asleep in each other's arms beneath the covers of the king sized bed they shared. Natasha slept by herself while Bruce and Clint shared a room, Steve and Tony taking another room so that they could be nearby if anything else should happen as they all fell asleep in their rooms for the night.

Knowing that tomorrow would be very busy, the Avengers gave in to the sweet pleasure of sleep as they let their exhausted bodies fall to the much needed dormancy that rest brought to them in the dark of night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, I finally finished this chapter! Up next is the finale, and I just wanna say that everyone who loved this fic has been so awesome in telling me that they loved it…sorry if it's coming to an end, but don't worry- I will be posting a side fic focusing on the love between the pairings that popped up in the story, so please don't be sad about there being next to no love in this fic aside from the love between Thor and Loki; also, let me know what you guys want Ryordian's fate to be…execution or confinement for all eternity? Please tell me in a review or message, and I'll do my best to accommodate you. For now though, see you guys around!


	12. Aftermath and Returning Home

**Jagged Dawn (a 'Marvel's The Avengers' fic)**

Disc.: I will never, no matter how much I wish it otherwise, own this series of awesome comics/movies…so ya'll might as well get used to it!

A/N: For those who have been waiting for the finale of this fic, I just wanna say that I was stuck at an impasse but now I finally have everything all squared away and I can finally wrap this one up; after this one's all finished, I'll be posting that side fic with the love scenes focused on the pairings that popped up in the story…I'll also be doing a ThorKi fic revolving around 'Thor: the Dark World' and I will _definitely_ be doing one based on 'The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron' when that movie comes out. For now though, please enjoy the finale of 'Jagged Dawn' and thank you all so much for loving this fic.

**Ch.12- Aftermath and Returning Home**

As predicted, the next day was extremely busy as the Avengers awoke to have breakfast in the kitchen…Tony making them eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and coffee while Steve helped set the table for everyone to eat. Thor came out of the shower 30 minutes later followed by Loki as the two spouses sat down at the table together, everyone else taking their place nearby as they ate all the food on the table; after cleaning up the dishes, the dark haired brunette grabbed Ryordian from his prison and cuffed his hands together with help from Loki as they led the Frost Giant out of the Tower and to the ArcAngel Bridge in downtown Manhattan.

(With Nick Fury and the Council)

The dark skinned S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent stood in a circular room with 5 tall and wide rectangular screens facing him, all the members of the Council on the screens facing him with serious expressions marring their features.

"_**Director Fury, where are the Avengers?**_"

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts…I'd say they've earned a leave of absence."

"_**And the Tesseract?**_"

"It's where it rightfully belongs…out of our hands and leaving Earth forever."

"_**That's not your decision to make.**_"

"I know, and I'm not the one who initially _made_ that decision…I just chose not to argue with a God that did."

"_**So you let Thor and Loki take it **_**and**_** the war prisoner Ryordian, who should be made to answer for his crimes, off Earth?**_"

"I did…and I'm fairly certain that he'll face justice by way of the _proper_ authorities."

"_**Do you even realize what you've started, Director Fury? The Avengers, this whole war…have you any idea what's going to be brought about as a result of all this?**_"

"I do, and this realm…_all_ realms will know soon enough, if they haven't already."

"_**Is this what that was about? A statement?**_**"**

"No…a promise." Fury said before the screens went dark, the Council members obviously satisfied with the answers they'd been given as the dark skinned S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent walked out of the room and stood at the forefront of the Helicarrier.

"Sir…how exactly does this work now? They've all gone their separate ways, some of them pretty far." Maria said as she took her place next to her husband, both Agents staring out the window and at the endless expanse of cloud filled sky surrounding them.

"I know."

"And if a situation like this arises again…what then?"

"Then they'll come back."

"Why's that?"

"Because we'll need them to…I promise you that, Agent Hill."

Maria seemed satisfied for the most part, the fair skinned Agent gently grasping her husband's hand before walking off to take care of other things she'd been assigned to do…such as making sure all the Hydra weapons were stored away where no one could get ahold of them.

(At the Chitauri Homeworld)

The Chitauri base was a complete wreck, pieces of the floating base strewn about in many places and broken into innumerable pieces that couldn't be repaired or reused to make another base. The Chitauri Sage, a male named *Jegahn, stood on a smaller platform leading up to a larger rounded platform with a throne chair settled off to the left of the one standing there looking out at the wreckage.

"Humans…they're not the cowering wretches we were promised by that fool of a Jotun; they stand against all threats, no matter how large or small with determined resolve…they're unruly, rebellious, and cannot be dominated."

The larger being, obviously male by the build of their back and broadness of their shoulders, straightened up and seemed to exhibit an air of disbelief at the other's words…but encouraged them to continue by an almost unheard grunt.

"To challenge them…is to court death itself, my Lord."

The male turned and looked at Jegahn, a cruel smile falling onto his red skinned visage. His eyes were the same blue as the Tesseract, gold trimmed black armor covering his body with a gold trimmed black metal helmet sitting on his head; his face was revealed and his skin was a rust red color, its' shade akin to the sands of Mars…the Chitauri Sage fearing and respecting this man in the same instance.

"Then it seems…I have a date with death itself, Jegahn; I will succeed where that Jotun _child_ failed, and have the humans begging for their death after I've enslaved them all in less than a day."

"Do you truly believe you can overpower them, my Lord?"

"Aye, indeed I do; by sundown 3 years from now…they will _all_ fear the name Thanos, Conqueror of All Worlds." The red skinned male said before sitting upon his throne and looking out at the endless galaxy of stars glimmering before his blue irises.

(In Asgard)

Thor and Loki had made the return trip safely, both males dragging Ryordian along by a chain that was attached to cuffs made of metal and powerful Jotun restraining magics. Heimdall nodded at his young Masters and scowled at the prisoner, the Frost Giant shooting the dark skinned Gate Keeper a glare before he was pulled from the other male's sight and to the castle…where the Asgardian Council and Odin were waiting patiently to decide the evil Jotun's fate.

(Asgardian Council Room)

Ryordian was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, all 12 members of the Council staring at him with murderous glares; at the head of the Council sat Odin, his wife at his side and his sons sitting off to his right. The Council members were shouting their verdict around the room, which was executing the Frost Giant but Odin slammed his staff onto the ground and silenced the chatter immediately.

"As King of Asgard, I have the final say in this horrid wretch's fate…Ryordian, you have been convicted of 500 counts of murder, the majority of them being _human_ deaths due to your war and alliance with the Chitauri; you also have been convicted of 2 counts of attempted assassination and 3 counts of breaking and entering, all crimes which warrant the death penalty to be carried out immediately…however, I have since made my peace with Laufey and his people by way of the marriage between Thor and Loki. As such, I will not have you executed as these crimes would normally dictate; instead, I have a much more lenient sentence to be passed over you, Ryordian. From this moment forward, you shall henceforth be sentenced to imprisonment within the Dark Void Cell for the rest of your endless days and for as long as time shall stand; all in favor?"

At seeing that everyone raised their hands, including Thor and his raven haired lover, Odin nodded.

"All opposed?" the Asgardian King saw that no one even attempted to raise their hand up to show that they disagreed with his decision, Odin nodding once again before looking at Ryordian once more.

"Then the motion is carried…this meeting is adjourned; thank you for you time, esteemed Council members. Guards!" the Asgardian King shouted, two female guards appearing in the room through the doors in front of him with serious looks on their faces.

"Take our prisoner to the Dark Void Cell to spend the rest of his days in darkness and without parole."

The two female guards nodded as they grabbed the Frost Giant prisoner and led him out of the room, Thor and Loki following soon afterwards to go spend time in their most favorite place in the castle aside from their bedroom.

(Castle Gardens)

The two lovers watched the sunset while leaning against their most favorite peach blossom tree, Loki nestled in between Thor's outstretched legs and resting his head against his blonde lover's shoulder. The blonde Thunder God had his arms wrapped around his raven haired lover's slim midsection, Loki draping his own arms over Thor's and sighing contentedly in his blonde lover's hold…with Ryordian locked away, the two lovers could finally spend some much needed time together with just the two of them.

So they just chose not to speak and enjoy the scenery together, for who knew when they would be needed again? They were both hoping that it wouldn't be any time soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's the end of this little fic, I'm so happy that you guys loved it so very much; please don't be sad about it, because I'll be doing two more fics with the ThorKi pairing after the next one…which will probably be pretty short chapter-wise; the next ones after the mentioned side fic will be based on 'Thor: the Dark World' and 'The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron' so you can expect to see more of our favorite Asgardian lovers saving lives, kicking ass, and sharing sweet moments of love and passion…for now, though, thanks for sticking around all the way to the end and be prepared for more lovin' between these two! And as one final note, here's one final explanation:

*Jegahn (pronounced Jay-gone), he's the Head Sage that gives advice to all who seek it…he's also the only remaining member of the Chitauri Court, due to the others having died either in combat or removal because of corruption within the Court. I'm not sure if this is his actual name, but it's one I thought suited him…if I made a mistake, then please tell me so in a review or message, and I'll fix it by the time the next fic comes along that follows the Avengers' universe.

But until that comes along, see ya'll later and please enjoy yourselves as well as this final chapter!


End file.
